


Minerva de la Máscara de Oro

by Palabragris



Category: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Female Protagonist, Gen, Illustrations, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Multi, Nudity, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Rating: M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palabragris/pseuds/Palabragris
Summary: A quien lea esto, sepa que contempla la historia de Minerva, quien luchó contra el Santuario portando el Ropaje Dorado de Libra en nombre del Ekecheiria en esta guerra civil que lleva siglos ardiendo en el mundo injusto que Atenea Saori y sus Caballeros Legendarios nos legó tras osar desafiar a los dioses. Acusada de traición por el Patriarca Shun de Virgo y sufriendo mi castigo eterno, juro por la sangre de mis hermanas que no permitiré a los dioses olviden a la portadora de la Máscara de Oro.





	1. Prólogo: TRAIDORA - Acto I: JUSTICIA

**MINERVA DE LA MÁSCARA DE ORO  
**Escrito por Israel S. Grancelli

****

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Si quieres conocer más sobre esta historia o descargar la versión de libro para imprimir (publicada una vez la historia esté completa) podrás encontrar la información tanto en mi perfil como en mi blog. Cualquier comentario, puedes enviarme un e-mail, PV o dejar un review. Gracias por leer y espero que disfrutes de esta historia.

 **Acerca de rating "M":** Esta historia está concebida para lectores mayores de 16 años, ya que retrata situaciones adultas, de violencia física y psicológica, lenguaje explícito, desnudos y otras temáticas adultas que podrían ser sensibles para lectores de menor edad. La calificación se ha escogido en consecuencia.

 **Actualización (24/07/20):** Publicado capítulo 3 del I Libro. Se elimina la publicación de esta historia en Wattpad y se corrigen errores gramaticales de capítulos ya publicados.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO  
**TRAIDORA  
~El testamento de Minerva~

«A quien lea esto, sepa que contempla el Testamento de Minerva,  
la portadora de la Máscara de Oro…»

* * *

Adara me enseñó todas las verdades del universo,...  
  
...pero jamás me preparó para morir…

**I**

Y ahora sangro, indefensa. Pero ante mí se plantan mis enemigos en toda su magnificencia. Su cosmos me invade como si fuera el universo mismo y sé que este es mi último día en este mundo de miseria; sé que caeré aquí.

El Patriarca Shun, el Caballero de Bronce Legendario que ha heredado la Constelación de la Virgen y que de niña me entregó esperanza tras perderlo todo, me observa sin parpadear y veo que en sus ojos hay una determinación tan profunda como su tristeza. Me da a entender que no se detendrá ante nada y que cuando me arrebate la vida lo lamentará con todo su corazón, deseando que ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto. Y veo también a los caballeros que están de pie junto a él, aquellos que en algún momento fueron mis compañeros de armas, mis hermanos, y que ahora me han tachado de «traidora». Y siento rabia por eso, porque en este mundo de aguas donde no existe la piedad intenté buscar justicia y fallé. Me he ganado sus miradas de desprecio y de odio cuando ayer yo era la seguidora más fiel del principal deseo de Atenea, _su_ diosa: paz y justicia en la Tierra tras más de doscientos años de guerra civil.

A mis pies yacen las piezas doradas de la Armadura de la Balanza, que al final ha acabado por abandonarme. Posiblemente ha decidido que ya no le soy necesaria o quizás sienta asco por mi deserción. No importa. Después de todo, nunca fue realmente mía. A mi alrededor yacen sus doce armas dañadas e inertes. Algo me golpea en el pie desnudo y al bajar los ojos descubro la máscara dorada devolviéndome la mirada, resquebrajada en el pómulo izquierdo con una muesca que parece una lágrima. Me parece apropiado. Está bien que una parte de mí llore ante esto. Llevo una rodilla al piso, a sabiendas de que cualquiera de los guerreros dorados podría atacarme al bajar la guardia de esta manera, y la cojo con una mano. Aprovecho de tomar una de las Espadas de Libra con la otra. Siento el rechazo de su cosmos, pero lo resisto aunque me quema la mano con ardor. Es como un animal rabioso que quiere huir de su antiguo amo.

Mi rebelión ha fracasado, es cierto, pero si voy a morir aquí, enfrentada a quienes juré proteger y a quienes traicioné por un mundo más justo, entonces lo haré a mi manera, bajo mi discreción y bajo mi propio concepto de lo que es Justicia. ¡A la mierda con los Caballeros! ¡Al demonio con Atenea y el resto de los dioses! Si la sangre de mis hermanas mancha mis manos, las suyas están manchadas por la de toda la humanidad.

Con un suspiro me levanto en toda mi altura, con todos los ojos posados sobre mí, y contemplo a mis antiguos camaradas en un desafío final. Les regalo una sonrisa y me concentro. El Universo se abre a mi alrededor. Cientos de miles de millones de años desde la gran explosión que lo comenzó todo se vuelcan sobre mi espíritu cuando enciendo ese cosmos que tanto miedo les da. Abro la boca para encararlos. No recuerdo qué es lo que les digo, pero sé que he dado en el clavo, pues las miradas se endurecen y los cuerpos se tensan. Ha llegado el momento.

Levanto la cabeza sin despegar la vista de cada uno de ellos, deseando que cuando yazca muerta no logren olvidar mis ojos tan azules como los del mar que castiga al mundo que juramos proteger; tan azules como los de la mismísima Atenea. Pensando en ella me ajusto la máscara de oro al rostro en un último ritual desafiante. Siento su frialdad al contacto con la piel y el olor místico del polvo estelar me inunda las fosas nasales. Pero no siento su rechazo. Es la única pieza que aún mantiene su fe en mí. Sujeto con firmeza la espada sobre mi cabeza y contengo el aire en mis pulmones solo para liberarlo una vez que ya he saltado hacia mis enemigos. Mi cosmos arde. Intenso. Profundo. Extraño. No recuerdo si grito o no. Deseo haberlo hecho, me haría ver más salvaje. Salvaje ante ellos, los Caballeros de Oro que se preparan para abatirme. Salvaje ante la diosa Atenea que debe estarme observando desde su sitial en el Monte Olimpo. Me pregunto si siente lástima por mí mientras me lanzo a la muerte. O si quizás piensa que con mi sangre se obrará la verdadera justicia…


	2. Prólogo: TRAIDORA - Acto II: CASTIGO

****

**II**

Una certera patada en la boca del estómago me hace recuperar el conocimiento. Me retuerzo en el piso tosiendo por aire mientras escucho claramente las carcajadas de quienes me lastiman. Entreabro un ojo para encararlos: son dos hombres. Ambos portan una vara de madera en la mano y visten protecciones de cuero ligero con el emblema circular del águila de alas abiertas, el mismo que utilizaba en su báculo dorado la última Atenea que aterrizó en este mundo; las vestimentas típicas de los guardias del Ekecheiria.

—¡¿Qué tanto miras, eh?! —espeta uno de ellos cuando nota que lo estoy observando. Su voz suena ronca y envalentonada por la embriaguez cuando me planta un segundo puntapié, esta vez en el rostro. El golpe es tan fuerte que me hace girar sobre mí misma y quedo tumbada mirando hacia una pared de piedra de tonos oxidados al tiempo que un reguero de sangre se me escapa por la boca. No deja de parecerme extraño: un simple soldado como ese no debería ser capaz de causarme tanto daño, pero el golpe hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas y no puedo sino retorcerme en mi penosa posición.

Escucho a su compañero reír con la misma embriaguez en la voz. Es increíble lo bajo que pueden caer algunos hombres cuando se les otorga una pizca de poder. Es increíble lo bajo que ha caído el Ekecheiria y sus sirvientes.

—¡¿Y esta puta era un Caballero Dorado?! —pregunta antes de soltar otra carcajada.

Giro la cabeza para verlo por sobre el hombro justo cuando hace a un lado a su compañero de un empujón y me golpea con la vara de madera en el brazo. No deseo mostrarme vulnerable, pues en mi vida he recibido golpes mucho peores, pero el impacto es tan doloroso que se me escapa un alarido. Y aun así sus carcajadas resuenan por sobre mi grito. Les gusta mi debilidad y no van a dudar en disfrutarla.

—¿Un Caballero Dorado? —se saborea uno de ellos—. Esta traidora nunca fue un Caballero de Oro, ¿no lo sabías? —se me acerca con paso tambaleante en su victoria y hace el ademán de querer tomarme por un brazo para levantarme, pero se lo piensa mejor y me toma del hombro para obligarme a quedar recostada de espaldas. Entonces lleva la mano al cuello de la túnica de tela que estoy vistiendo, lo único que cubre mi desnudez, y jala con fuerza hacia abajo para romperla—. ¡No es más que una impostora que se robó una armadura dorada! —puedo sentir el hedor a alcohol en su aliento cuando ríe como un borracho y se relame los labios cuando contempla uno de mis pechos que ha quedado al descubierto.

—¡Oh! —se ríe el otro hombre con la misma voracidad patética en la voz mientras se me acerca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le da un aspecto ridículo—. ¡Entonces deberíamos ser nosotros, los del Ekecheiria, los que la castiguemos antes que los sujetos que vigilan este lugar! Robarse una armadura es un gran pecado contra el verdadero Patriarca… —casi se le sale la baba por la boca.

—¡Sí! —su compañero se muestra de acuerdo cuando se pone encima de mí. Se esfuerza por soltarse las amarras que le sujetas las protecciones del pecho y los hombros, pero sus dedos son torpes y regordetes. Sin embargo, comete el grave error de quitarse el casco; recordaré sus facciones cuando le arranque la cabeza—. Quizás nosotros no seamos Caballeros, pero ¡también debemos proteger el honor del Patriarca!

—¡Así es! —suelta el otro y ambos ríen a carcajadas.

Sin que se percate, lo que no es nada difícil ya que tiene los ojos clavados en mi pecho expuesto, estiro los dedos de la mano derecha y me preparo para perforarle la yugular, pero justo en ese momento su compañero emite un chillido muy agudo, el que viene acompañado por un por un golpe seco que reconozco al instante. Es parecido al sonido que se produce cuando partes una nuez con la fuerza de la mano; el sonido de los huesos del cráneo al partirse contra un pared es muy similar.

—¡¿Quién mier…?!

El tipo encima de mí se sobresalta y lleva los ojos negros hacia donde estaba su compañero. Siento asco cuando percibo un calor sobre mi estómago y comprendo que se está meando encima de mí del puro miedo. Me retuerzo como un animal para quitármelo, pero vuelvo a sentir esa horrible sensación de frágil debilidad que me ha perturbado desde que recobré el conocimiento y no consigo moverlo ni un milímetro. Para mi fortuna, algo jala del tipo hacia arriba y lo lanza hacia atrás para que se estrelle con fuerza contra la pared más lejana a mí, donde se golpea en la cabeza y cae lentamente dibujando un camino rojo en la piedra mientras desfallece. Esto me da algo de tiempo para comprender mi situación: por algún motivo sigo viva, aunque he perdido la libertad y me encuentro encerrada en lo que podría describirse como una celda. ¿Estos dos tipos eran mis carceleros? ¿Todavía estaré en el Ekecheiria?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta el hombre que me ha salvado y como estoy tumbada en el piso debo levantar mucho la vista para poder mirarle el rostro, pero no puedo sino sonreírme al escuchar el tono grave de su voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —le pregunto a modo de respuesta mientras me levanto. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se resiente de dolor debido a la paliza. Esto no es normal.

—Me permitieron visitarte. Me preocupaba que pudiera ocurrirte algo, pero me alegra haber llegado a tiempo —me dice con total seriedad mientras se quita del camino el cuerpo inerte de uno de los hombres para acercarse y casi me da risa que un mastodonte de su tamaño logre demostrar esa clase de afecto sin modificar la expresión del rostro, pero Kenshiro siempre ha sido de carácter callado y de rostro taciturno; es parte de lo que lo convierte en quien es y lo que me ha permitido confiar tanto en él.

—G-Gracias —consigo decir con la voz cortada, pues me estoy quitando la túnica rota y orinada y los músculos de los brazos se quejan—, pero si no hubieras llegado habría acabado con ellos yo misma…

—Ibas a abrir su yugular, pero no hubiera servido de… Oh —se interrumpe tras posar por primera vez los ojos sobre mí—. Lo lamento.

Desvía rápidamente la mirada, pero noto claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Está claro que se siente incómodo, aunque su rostro continúa imperturbable bajo esas enormes cejas oscuras que lo coronan.

—Descuida —le respondo mientras lanzo la túnica lejos—. No es la primera vez que me ves desnuda.

Kenshiro niega con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en la pared, procurando no mirarme.

—No es por eso —me dice con gravedad y se señala el rostro con un dedo.

Solo entonces caigo en cuenta.

Me llevo instintivamente la mano a la cara y noto que la máscara no está. Todo este tiempo mi rostro ha estado expuesto. Siento que tiemblo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Me encuentro completamente desnuda en la celda de alguna prisión, pero para un caballero femenino estar desnuda no es nada en comparación a que alguien pueda ver tu rostro. Aprieto los dientes y sin preocuparme por cubrir mi desnudez me dirijo hacia los soldados rasos para acabar con ellos. Están a un par de centímetros de mí, tendidos en el piso. De ambos, el único que aún mantiene un aspecto reconocible es el que se me orinó encima, pues yace tirado junto a la pared donde está la única puerta de este cubículo de piedra; sus extremidades forman un arco para nada natural, pero aún respira; su compañero, por otra parte, ahora es una mezcla de músculo y sangre; todavía tiene la cabeza pegada a la pared donde Ken lo dejó plantado. Me agacho ante el soldado que intentó propasarse conmigo e intento apretar su cuello para asfixiarlo, pero siento que los músculos del brazo no responden y que mis fuerzas no alcanzan.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —me siento tan molesta y humillada que me resulta difícil controlar el tono de mi voz, la que exclamo en un grito exasperado.

—No te ocurre solo a ti —me dice Ken al tiempo que acomoda encima de mí una sábana, posiblemente de la cama de mi celda, para cubrirme y ocultarme la cara.

—¿Tú también? —le pregunto y lo conozco tanto que sé que el asiente con la cabeza aunque está a mi espalda.

Vuelvo a temblar, comprendiendo que mi situación es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba. Ken pasa por mi lado, acuclillándose ante el soldado al que estoy tratando de matar. Hace mi mano a un lado con una suavidad totalmente contraria a lo que sugiere corporalidad y con la pura fuerza de sus músculos presiona el cuello del hombre, quien a pesar de estar semi-inconsciente consigue sacudirse un poco antes de dejar de respirar.

—Listo —me dice cuando libera su agarre. Su mano queda marcada en el cuello del tipo como un tatuaje mortal. Ambos miramos al otro soldado al mismo tiempo y comprendemos que ya no es necesario matarlo. Me siento tentada a sonreír, pero tengo los músculos del rostro entumecidos.

—¿No tendrás problemas por esto? Eran soldados bajo las órdenes del Patriarca.

—No, además fue el mismo señor Shun quien dio la orden de que ningún mortal te hiciera daño. Aunque yo no los hubiera tocado, estos tipos ya estaban muertos.

—Tú también me viste el rostro. ¿A ti también tendré que amarte o matarte? —tercio a modo de broma, más para calmarme yo que por otra cosa—. Ya conoces la ley.

—Prefiero que no hagas ni lo uno ni lo otro —suspira él y en su voz noto tanto dulzura hacia mí como preocupación por mi destino—. No deseo morir a tus manos y desperdiciarías tu amor en alguien que jamás podría corresponderte. Sabes cómo soy.

—Es verdad… —digo con voz dubitativa, de pronto el temblor de mi cuerpo se ha vuelto insoportable. Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo.

—Minerva… —lo escucho murmurar justo cuando me abraza para darme consuelo. Siempre le he dicho que es demasiado amable como para tener como constelación guardiana a un oso. Lo corpulento sí lo tiene, eso es innegable.

—¿Y Jamir? —pregunto cuando recuesto la cabeza sobre su pecho y él solo guarda silencio; sabía que haría eso, pero igual me sorprende que duela tanto—. Ken —le digo y noto que me cuesta respirar—, tienes que sacarme de aquí.

—No puedo —me responde. Maldita sea, sabía que me respondería eso—. Si lo intento ambos moriremos.

Señalo a los tipos a los que mató para ayudarme.

—¡Pero si no son más que soldados y tú eres un Caballero de Plata! ¡Yo hasta porté una Armadura de Oro! ¡No deberíamos tener problemas!

Él niega con la cabeza. Ambos sabemos que solo digo esa tontería para darme un poco de esperanza.

—No son soldados del Ekecheiria los que te están custodiando, Nerva —me dice con tristeza—. Para proteger a la Tierra, el señor Shun te dejó bajo la custodia de los Guardas Olímpicos[Who?]. Ni siquiera nosotros, los Caballeros del Ekecheiria, podemos enfrentarnos a ellos sin aumentar más la deuda de la humanidad hacia los dioses. Dudo que hasta los Caballeros de Oro fueran capaces de hacer algo en este lugar. Además…

Extiende un brazo con la palma expuesta y cierra los ojos para concentrarse. Pero sé que lo hace solo para convencerme, pues ambos estamos muy conscientes de lo que está ocurriendo. Con un suspiro gélido, levanto la vista y no me extraño al ver un abertura cuadricular en el techo de mi celda. Las estrellas se reflejan con un matiz de tristeza desde el otro lado. Luego, solo para confirmar mis sospechas, dirijo los ojos hacia las paredes sin ventanas y reconozco el material de la piedra de la que están hechas: oricalco. Pasan unos momentos y Ken cierra la mano. No ha ocurrido nada.

—No podemos… —comienza a decir.

—… arder nuestro Cosmos —concluyo yo la frase, y un último temblor se apodera de mí.

—Dame un momento —me dice mi amigo, quizás el único amigo que me queda en el mundo—. Iré a buscarte un cambio de ropa.

Pero cuando se levanta para marcharse le cojo la mano rápidamente para detenerlo.

—Mi máscara —le digo con el rostro mirando hacia el piso para no exponerlo—. ¡Olvídate de la ropa y tráeme mi máscara!

Kenshiro guarda silencio, pero acaba por asentir. Sé que quizás le parezca que exagero, pero un caballero masculino difícilmente podría comprender la necesidad que siento de aguardar mi castigo eterno con todo el orgullo que pueda reunir. Porque me encuentro en la Prisión del Cielo, el equivalente celestial del Tártaro que hay más allá del hades; una prisión construida por orden de los dioses tras el Pronunciamiento Olímpico para que la humanidad aprendiera a someterse, donde todo atisbo de Cosmos es inhibido y donde aquellos que se han atrevido a encenderlo son castigados con la vida eterna en soledad, para que sirvan de ejemplo al resto del mundo y en especial a los Caballeros. Sujeto con más fuerza la mano de Kenshiro, comprendiendo que su presencia ahí conmigo no se debe a ningún favor piadoso por parte de Sus Divinidades, sino que es parte de mi tormento, pues cuando su visita acabe sé que jamás se le permitirá regresar y que tendré toda la eternidad para añorar su rostro o el de cualquier otra persona por la que pude haber sentido afecto. Tal es el esfuerzo que los dioses han dispensado para mí; tal es el nivel de mi pecado para ellos.

Como si comprendiera lo que estoy pensando, y sé bien que lo comprende, Ken también coloca una mano sobre la mía y la aprieta con fuerza para brindarme su calor, pero no me mira. Y entiendo que si no lo hace no es para evitarme la humillación de ver mi rostro desnudo, sino que es para impedir que mi último recuerdo de él sean sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	3. Prólogo: TRAIDORA - Acto III: TESTAMENTO

****

**III**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Dejé de contar cuando se cumplió el noveno mes de encierro. No he vuelto a ver a nadie desde que Kenshiro cruzó por esa puerta dejando tras de sí la incógnita de qué había ocurrido con mi máscara, pues le fue imposible encontrarla a pesar de sus esfuerzos y aunque la extraño, comprendo que su pérdida también debe formar parte del deseo de los dioses para humillarme por mi pecado. Ni siquiera los cuerpos de los soldados del Ekecheiria me acompañan en mi encierro, pues hace mucho que se hicieron polvo y se dispersaron a través del tragaluz del techo. Solo me queda asumir que fue otro designio de los dioses para que nada mengüe mi soledad. Son afortunados: a diferencia de mí, pudieron disfrutar de una muerte rápida. Me pregunto si dentro de todo yo también debería sentirme un poco afortunada, pues aunque mi máscara ha desaparecido, Ken pudo conseguirme una túnica que en su momento parecía nueva, aunque ahora no es más que un género amarillento que se ha roto en los bordes y que casi no me brinda ninguna protección contra los elementos.

Aunque debo estar muy alto en el cielo, desde mi celda puedo escuchar claramente el azote del mar y oler su salinidad húmeda con cada respiración. Los dioses son despiadados y saben que su presencia constante me recuerda a la libertad que tanto añoro y que me han arrebatado. Si bien sabía que era inútil, al comienzo, cuando aún mantenía algo de esperanza, intenté recuperarla en base a la fuerza que tuve en lo que ahora me parece una vida que vivió otra persona, pero quien construyó esta lugar sabía lo que hacía: la cepa de oricalco que utilizaron para las paredes fue traída directamente desde la Dimensión del Olimpo, bendecida por los mismos dioses que han castigado a nuestro mundo, y su naturaleza divina me emancipa de la conexión inherente que todos los seres vivos tenemos con el universo: el Cosmos. Por mi pecado me he convertido en el deseo cumplido de los dioses, en el ejemplo más claro del mundo que ellos han deseado construir desde la era del mito, un mundo donde los mortales somos simples sirvientes, poco más que mascotas inofensivas que mueven la cola ante cada una de sus peticiones.

Pero aunque desde aquí puedo escuchar y oler el mar, me es imposible verlo. La única conexión que tengo con el exterior es la abertura cuadricular que hay en el techo de piedra, y aunque esta no posee ninguna clase de barrotes, este lugar está diseñado para arrebatarte la fuerza. Ni cuando llegué aquí lograba alcanzarla de un salto, mucho menos ahora que debo estar echa un penoso desastre. Además, aquella apertura no es sino un espejismo de consuelo, la peor parte del castigo. Durante las noches el frío penetra en mi celda y me dificulta dormir, ya que mis harapos otorgan poca protección contra las inclemencias del exterior. Y aunque al principio intenté resistir utilizando los viejos ejercicios que Adara nos enseñó de pequeñas, concentrando toda mi atención en las estrellas para buscar su cobijo o recordando las antiguas leyendas para distraer la mente, hace mucho que dejé de hacerlo; las estrellas, al igual que mi Cosmos, han perdido su luz para mí y solo me hacen recordar todo cuanto se me ha sido despojado. Pero lo peor es el día. Desde el amanecer hasta bien entrada la tarde el sol no se desprende del cielo e inunda mi celda con un calor sofocante que se solo empeora debido a la humedad del ambiente. No puedo levantar la mirada debido a su luz enceguecedora, algo que estoy segura los dioses planificaron de adrede para recordarme cuál es mi sitio, y su calor me hace sudar constantemente, haciéndome sentir sucia y despojada. Sin lugar a dudas, esta celda ha sido construida para humillar a quien sufra el infortunio de caer aquí. Humillar y arrebatar la esperanza. Han hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo.

Pero para demostrar que son magnánimos, los dioses también han impuesto la regla de no matar de hambre a su prisionera, ¡como si pudiera morir! Dos veces al día un ser misterioso hace descender por la abertura una cesta con un odre de vino dulce, fruta fresca y pan. Cuando aún llevaba la cuenta del tiempo de mi encierro, comía con diligencia para mantenerme fuerte y planificar la huida. Ahora no es extraño que ignore la comida y le permita pudrirse en una esquina para luego hacerse polvo y desaparecer. A veces me pregunto si la comida es real o si no son más que locuras que mi mente ha comenzado a inventar tras tanto tiempo en soledad. Pero de cualquier forma, ¿para qué comer si ya he abandonado la esperanza de salir de aquí? ¿Para qué buscar energías si ni siquiera ayunando por la eternidad se me permitirá morir? La comida solo sirve para mantener viva la esperanza de que aún tengo un destino. Tal es la 'magnanimidad' de los dioses. Aunque con el tiempo he llegado a comprender por qué son tan despiadados con quienes los afrentan: debieron aprender muy bien la lección luego de que los Caballeros de Bronce llegaran a golpear directamente a su puerta; una lección por la que hoy pagamos todos, y yo soy un ejemplo flacucho y moribundo de su castigo… Aunque hoy no es más que otro día sufriendo mi condena.

Me encuentro tumbada de espaldas sobre las piedras baldosadas de esta celda. El sol sobre mí es tan abrasador como siempre y ni siquiera siento las fuerzas para buscar cobijo bajo la sombra que proyectan los pocos muebles que me han dejado y cuya madera ya se ha podrido por la exposición constante a la humedad salina del mar. Como casi siempre hago cuando no tengo nada que hacer —es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo—, me pregunto nuevamente qué pensaría Adara si me viera así; qué pensarían mis hermanas al ver que la mayor de ellas habita entre sus propios desperdicios. Dudo que mi hermana Palas se lo hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Y me pregunto qué pensarán los Caballeros del Ekecheiria de lo que he hecho, y peor, me imagino qué estarán pensando los Caballeros del Santuario de todo esto. ¡Qué se vayan todos al mismísimo infierno! Dos siglos de guerra civil y división y planean seguir luchando los unos contra los otros mientras los dioses y sus servidores se ríen de nuestro infortunio. Porque _sé_ que lo hacen. _Sé_ que esperan que desaparezca aquí y que el destino que mis hermanas y yo teníamos se olvide como ha de olvidarse mi recuerdo.

No es justo…

No me parece justo…

Esta no es la justicia que mencionó la Armadura de Libra…

Tal como yo, mis hermanas vinieron a este mundo de miseria para sufrir por culpa de Atenea, y sufrimos, y aún estamos sufriendo. ¿Acaso puedo permitir que su legado se olvide tan fácilmente? ¿Que su recuerdo se pudra en esta celda junto a mi cuerpo?

No…

No voy a permitir que mi legado se olvide de forma tan sencilla.

Ha llegado la hora de mostrar un poco de rebeldía.

Me levanto con pesadez, pues ya no poseo las fuerzas que alguna vez me acompañaron, y mis piernas tiemblan mientras utilizo sus músculos atrofiados para arrastrar los pies descalzos hacia la mesa putrefacta. Llevo mis ojos cansados de un lado a otro de la celda buscando alguna idea, algo que me permita preservar un legado que moleste a los dioses y los insulte. Es entonces cuando lo veo. A pesar de que me acompaña constantemente desde que estoy aquí, vuelvo a prestar atención a la línea oscura de sangre reseca que manchó la pared cuando Kenshiro me protegió del soldado y casi me río al preguntarme cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes. Camino hacia ella y la toco con un dedo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que la sangre de aquel hombre se ha fusionado con la piedra y no me servirá para lo que tengo planeado. De todas formas, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Puede parecer una tontería, pero siento el apoyo de mi amigo y recuerdo el calor de su mano sobre la mía. Sin fuerzas, apoyo la frente contra la pared ensangrentada y me permito llorar. Es irónico que el primer paso que doy para encontrar nuevas fuerzas sea permitirme esto que en algún otro momento habría considerado una debilidad.

—Gracias, amigo… —digo, y siento que hace tanto que no decía palabra que la voz me sale rasposa y me araña la garganta. Pero es un dolor que tolero, aunque al final termino llorando y tosiendo. Debe verse patético.

Me doy un momento para recuperarme y aunque tengo la cabeza abombada por el calor y la humedad, me las arreglo para buscar cualquier artilugio que pueda servirme de cincel. Al comienzo no veo nada, pero luego reparo en el lugar donde Ken estrelló al otro hombre: aún puede verse el daño que su cabeza provocó al impactar contra la piedra. Me acerco ahí a duras penas y meto una mano en el agujero, pero no hay nada que me sirva. No me rindo y hurgo con los dedos una y otra vez hasta que por fin siento que un trozo de piedra cede y se desprende. Caemos al suelo juntos y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de haberlo conseguido, pues el oricalco es uno de los materiales más difíciles de romper debido a sus propiedades divinas. De pronto me doy cuenta que estoy riendo a carcajadas, nuevamente con el rostro enfrentando al sol que se cuela por la abertura, pues he caído de espaldas. Ahora estoy llorando y riendo. También debe verse patético.

Me giro sobre mí misma con las fuerzas de las que dispongo y me arrastro hacia la pared más occidental de la celda. Me apoyo en ella para ponerme de pie y cuando he alcanzado la altura suficiente, pruebo haciendo una raya sobre el oricalco con el pedazo que he desprendido. El primer intento es inocuo y la piedra se muestra impasible ante mi esfuerzo. El segundo intento resulta mejor, ya que aplico más fuerza y perforo la piedra un par de milímetros, los suficientes para dibujar una raya en su superficie de un oxidado tono anaranjado. Me sonrío abiertamente; es una extraña sensación de victoria después de tanto tiempo con la cabeza gacha. Y es con esa sonrisa que me doy el lujo de levantar con esfuerzo la vista hacia el sol que me mira a través del tragaluz. Me enceguese, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que estoy haciendo algo que incomoda a los dioses que me pusieron en este sitio: muestro una pizca del espíritu desafiante que me caracterizó en el pasado remoto. Si lo que los dioses desean es que mi legado desaparezca conmigo, les daré una última bofetada escribiendo mi historia para que alguna vez alguien llegue a leerla en esta piedra imperecedera. Poseo pinceles de piedra y amplias paredes que serán mi lienzo. Vuelvo a reír sin despegar los ojos del sol y dejo caer el cuerpo contra la pared. De pronto los rostros de mis hermanas me visitan en la mente. Si me vieran creerían que finalmente me he vuelto loca, y quizás así sea, pero de igual manera será aquí donde comenzaré a escribir mi historia para que quede algo de ella, aunque sea en este rincón oculto de este mundo perdido. Me volteo y entierro con fuerza la piedra para hacer una muesca sobre mi lienzo. Sé por dónde empezar. Es difícil olvidar el momento en que comenzó a girar la rueda que enviaría toda mi vida a la basura…

_«A quien lea esto, sepa que contempla el Testamento de Minerva, la portadora de la Máscara de Oro, quien alcanzó el rango de Caballero del Ekecheiria y luchó contra el Santuario vistiendo el Ropaje Dorado de Libra en nombre de una diosa falsa, siendo tachada de traidora por aquellos que se niegan a ver la injusticia en el mundo y condenada a vivir por la eternidad bajo el castigo divino. Que quien lea esto sepa que lo he perdido todo por culpa de Atenea, la diosa que junto a los Caballeros Legendarios osó desafiar a los dioses"._


	4. I Libro: 1 EL BRILLO DORADO

* * *

**I LIBRO**

LAS NIÑAS DEL COSMOS DIVINO  
~La hija de Adara y el último Caballero Dorado~

Se arrodilló ante mí con un sonido metálico.  
Su ropaje dorado reflejó con calidez el brillo del sol que alejaba la noche de la Atenas inundada.  
Era como salido de una leyenda.  
Alzó sus ojos directo hacia los míos,  
dos orbes grises que resaltaban contra el dorado ropaje y su blanquecino cabello.  
Me recordó a los ojos de Palas por su mirada intensa y llena de esperanza.  
Pero entonces abrió la boca para decirme la tontería más grande que he escuchado jamás:

«Atenea, por fin te encontré».

* * *

**1**

**EL BRILLO DORADO**

Palas daba cabeceadas a mi lado, luchando por mantenerse despierta ante el hipnótico vaivén de nuestro bote al mecerse sobre las tranquilas aguas que separaban los distintos montes-isla. Aunque llevábamos en pie varias horas, el sol apenas comenzaba su lento ascenso en el horizonte. Antes, cuando aún era de noche, ambas nos despedimos de nuestras hermanas fingiendo una sonrisa de confianza y soltamos amarras, a sabiendas de que íbamos a cometer una estupidez en la que nos jugábamos el pellejo si llegaban a atraparnos. Solo la desesperación por morirnos de hambre podía hacer que nos arriesgáramos así. Pregúntale a cualquier niño que haya tenido el infortunio de nacer en este mundo inundado y te dará una respuesta similar: aquí solo el más apto puede vivir para ver un nuevo amanecer y esa lucha permanente muchas veces te lanzaba de cabeza hacia la estupidez, todo con tal de llevarte algo a la boca. Cuando estaba viva, madre Adara era quien nos conseguía alimento, por lo que esta preocupación nunca se nos cruzó por nuestras infantiles cabezas, pero tras su desaparición debimos comenzar a tomar medidas más arriesgadas. No teníamos más opción. Y al ser yo la mayor de las cinco sentía que era mi obligación ser quien tomara el cuidado de mis hermanas menores. De la noche a la mañana, y a pesar no tener más de doce años, me convertí en la figura materna de mis hermanas, en la única que podía protegernos en nuestro hogar; en nuestro Refugio.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y dejamos los remos a un lado. En las mañanas, la niebla que se levantaba sobre las aguas entre los montes-isla era bastante espesa, por lo que nos ocultamos en ella y aguardamos un momento antes de lanzar la línea de pesca. Jamir siempre tildó ese momento como un _«momento predestinado»_ , el instante en que se manifestó mi estrella para guiarme a mi destino; yo lo tildo ahora como un _«momento de estupidez»_ , pues la distancia del tiempo me ha permitido aceptar que honestamente no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Ahí estábamos: dos niñas flacuchas, sucias y harapientas montadas sobre un pequeño y destartalado bote de madera, esperanzadas en que la niebla nos ocultara por el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir que algún pececillo incauto picara el anzuelo que mi hermana Niké había confeccionado utilizando quién sabe qué materiales. Porque ese era el gran sacrilegio que dio inicio a todo esto. Ese era el gran _«momento predestinado»_ al que se refería Jamir.

La idea se me ocurrió la noche anterior, aunque ya llevaba tiempo dándome vueltas por la cabeza. Verás, hay muchas cosas ciertas en este mundo que Atenea nos legó tras su derrota. De entre ellas, las principales son las siguientes: el ser humano está sometido a la voluntad de los dioses y ha de cumplirla siempre, pues Ellos en su bondad y magnificencia nos han permitido continuar aquí, en lugar de sufrir el castigo eterno; la segunda: el ser humano tiene vetado acceder al Cosmos de su corazón, pues es la afrenta divina que nos costó la libertad; por último, y más importante aun: _nunca_ , _bajo ninguna circunstancia_ , se ha de capturar a las criaturas que habitan bajo los mares, pues ellas pertenecen al Dios Regente de la Tierra y del Océano, el Señor Poseidón.

—¡Pero vivimos en un mundo que es mayormente agua! —me quejé con madre Adara cuando nos explicó esta regla—. ¿Es que los dioses esperan que nos muramos de hambre?

En aquella ocasión, madre respondió a su pequeña niña no con regaño, sino que con una sonrisa silenciosa y dos ojos púrpuras que no se despegaron de los míos hasta que desvié la mirada sintiéndome una tonta. «Por supuesto que esa es la idea, niña ingenua», eso es lo que los ojos de madre quisieron decirme en dicha ocasión. Un edicto planificado para castigo de la humanidad, para que esta jamás olvidará su sometimiento; ahora puedes comprender a qué le temíamos tanto.

Quizás por eso me sorprendió que mi hermana Palas, la segunda en edad de entre nosotras, aceptara acompañarme en esta locura cuando se los planteé a las chicas en la ‘cena’ que tuvimos aquella noche (nos zampamos entre las cinco dos golondrinas disecadas que conseguimos capturar ese día; una delicia en toda regla). Pero la verdad es que su argumento no me dejaba mucha contrarespuesta:

—Nerva —había sentenciado con su tono desafiante; sus ojos, que eran de la misma tonalidad azul que los míos, mirándome directamente mientras me amenazaba con el tenedor oxidado que usaba para sujetar su pedazo de pájaro—, eres tan manca que de seguro vas a terminar partiendo la caña en dos cuando no consigas pescar nada. No podía culparla por su desconfianza, pues nunca se me conoció por mi buen carácter, ni antes ni ahora. Además, era nuestra única caña de pescar, uno de los pocos recuerdos que guardábamos de Adara, y como no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de que sufriera algún accidente, terminé por aceptar que me acompañara. Más allá de las bromas, ambas sabíamos que la misión era demasiado riesgosa como para que la llevara a cabo una sola persona. Me sorprendió, es cierto, pero todavía siendo la calidez de mi hermana cada vez que pienso en ella y en cómo se preocupaba por mí.

La mañana siguió su curso y la caña de pescar continuaba tan quieta como cuando la até al escálamo a un costado del bote. El embrujo de no hacer nada era tan embriagante que no solo Palas luchaba por no sucumbir al sueño, sino que yo también casi dejé caer la caña al agua en un par de ocasiones, por lo que preferí utilizar un pedazo de cuerda para sujetarla firmemente y esperar a que picara algo. Pero por mucho que esperáramos, todo indicaba que esa noche tendríamos que volver a cazar algún pájaro tan flacucho como nosotras si queríamos comer. Para peor, conforme el sol subía la niebla que nos había mantenido ocultas se disipaba por el aumento de la temperatura. Si nos quedábamos ahí mucho más tiempo acabaríamos siendo descubiertas por alguno de los Sacerdotes Marinos, los hombres que veneraban al dios Poseidón en el antiguo Templo del Mar. Porque hay algo que no he querido mencionar hasta ahora: el gran lago marítimo donde intentábamos pescar para comer quedaba directamente a las faldas de dicho templo, a la sombra del monte-isla donde se erigía la construcción más importante para dedicación del Señor de los Mares. Creo que esa era la estupidez más grande de todo el plan, pero si no conseguíamos capturar algo en ese lugar, no podríamos hacerlo en ningún otro. Era sabido por todos que bajo el Templo del Mar se hallaba la mayor cantidad de peces de entre todos los montes-isla, los que nacían, crecían y engordaban a la sombra de sus columnas, de seguro buscando la protección de su Emperador.

Aunque sentía la cabeza abombada, el calor del sol me despejó la mente lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que la situación iba empeorando de a poco. Me levanté con cuidado, con el trasero doliéndome a males por todo el tiempo que lo tuve apoyado sobre las planchas de madera al costado del bote, y me asomé por el costado donde habíamos lanzado la línea de pesca. Ningún pececillo nadando bajo las aguas, solo mi rostro sucio de cabello oscuro y enmarañado devolviéndome la mirada.

—Mierda… —sentí que se me hundía el estómago, incapaz de creerlo—. ¡Mierda, mierda…! —exclamaba tan bajo como podía, casi susurrando para que Palas no se percatara mientras arremolinaba las aguas con la mano, como si eso fuera a atraer los peces a nuestra caña de pescar.

Me sentía aturdida. Asustada. Todo el estúpido plan había fallado y no solo tendríamos hambre esa noche, sino que, con la niebla difuminándose cada vez más, había puesto a Palas en peligro. ¡Vaya hermana mayor había resultado ser!

—¡Maldita sea! —el miedo me volvió imprudente y no logré contenerme cuando di un puñetazo al agua soltando gritos—. ¡Aparezcan de una maldita vez, peces de mierda!

Entonces, el _«momento predestinado_ » ocurrió: lo que apareció no fue un pez, sino algo más que se asomó desde el fondo marino. Como si fuera una criatura extraña y veloz que traía un pedazo de sol desde lo más profundo, un brillo dorado salió disparado desde las aguas causando una ruidosa explosión de espuma y agua salada para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia el Templo del Mar. No tuve tiempo de mirar qué era ni qué se proponía, pues salió a la superficie con tanta violencia que la marea casi nos arroja de nuestro bote.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Escuché gritar a Palas, ya completamente despierta, mientras se aferraba para no caer por el borde. Yo misma me aferré a la madera con tanta fuerza que me dejé los dedos en sangre. Me dolía como un demonio. Cuando las aguas por fin empezaron a calmarse y notamos que el bote no se iba a hundir, me dejé caer sobre el mismo lugar del que me había levantado.

—¿Qué _mierda_ fue eso? —dije con un temblor en la voz, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Lenguaje! —me regañó mi hermana al escucharme. Siempre solía regañarme usando esa palabra mientras me señalaba con un dedo, o con lo que tuviera en la mano, justo como en ese momento— ¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas…?!

Un crujido la acalló en seco y sin esperar un segundo ambas llevamos los ojos azules hacia la caña de pescar que se había mantenido obstinadamente atada al escálamo a pesar de toda la conmoción.

—¡Y una putada! —exclamé al notar cómo nuestra miserable caña de olivo se arqueaba en una curva muy pronunciada y salté sobre ella como si alguien me hubiera dado un puntapié.

— _¡Lenguaje!_ —volvió a chillar Palas con más ganas, poniéndose a mi lado y jalando de la caña conmigo.

—¡¿Quieres callarte y ayudarme?! —la regañé yo de vuelta mientras apelaba a toda mi fuerza.

La estupidez más grande de un día estúpido de por sí: un pez no había encontrado nada mejor que justo ese momento para picar el anzuelo y comenzar a tirar con fuerza para liberarse. Y vaya que debía ser un pez de gran tamaño, pues ni las dos juntas conseguimos sacarlo del agua a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos.

—¡¿Por qué no estabas atenta?! —se quejó Palas con su voz infantil—. ¡Por tu culpa vamos a perder la cena!

—¡Bruta! —me quejé yo de vuelta—. ¡Me distrajo ese brillo dorado!

—¡¿Brillo do…?! —Mi hermana apretaba los ojos con fuerza y su cabello rubio, siempre tan pulcro y ordenado, había comenzado a perder la compostura tanto como su dueña—. ¡Por fin te explotó el cerebro!

—¡No me vengas con…!

_¡Crack!_

Ambas caímos de espaldas con tanta fuerza sobre el costado del bote cuando la caña se partió en dos que casi lo hacemos zozobrar. Nos quedamos en silencio, con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, donde aún podía verse sobre el agua la estela blanca que se formó cuando la criatura marina se llevó consigo la otra mitad de nuestra caña de pescar.

—Y una putada… —la voz me salió tan temblorosa que por un momento creí que me pondría a llorar, pero Palas no me lo permitió.

Es difícil llorar cuando una niña de diez años se pone a chillarte al oído.

—¡Ya deja de maldecir tanto! —Sin perder tiempo se levantó sobre sus piernas pálidas y flacas y, por supuesto, me señaló con un dedo encolerizado—. ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¿Qué…? —Un hipido impidió que continuara hablando. Hubiera resultado gracioso en cualquier otro momento si no fuera porque la boca se le había encorvado en una mueca y sus ojos tan azules como los míos ahora delataban un brillo que me llenaba de culpa—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!

Yo misma terminé por atragantarme con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. No tenía idea de cómo responderle, al fin y al cabo, tenía razón en decirme que debí estar más atenta. Es cierto que el brillo me había distraído, pero habíamos perdido nuestra única herramienta para conseguir alimento marino y, para peor, a esas alturas la niebla que nos protegió durante el amanecer ya se había disipado casi por completo, dejándonos completamente expuestas. Mi plan oficialmente era un desastre completo. No podía evitar imaginarme los ojos de Adara puestos en mí, juzgando mi proceder como la líder de mis hermanas, una evaluación que a todas luces reprobaría. Y, sin embargo, no era más que una niña, una chiquilla fingiendo saber qué era lo que hacía, y como tal, aceptar la responsabilidad de mis actos no era algo tan sencillo:

—No me eches la culpa a mí… —me defendí torpemente, desviando los ojos hacia el agua, pues me sentía incapaz de mirar a Palas directamente—. Tú podrías haberme ayudado…

Palas dejó escapar un sollozo lleno de frustración y estoy segura de que pensó en decirme unas cuantas verdades a la cara, pero nuevamente se quedó con la palabra en la boca. De pronto oímos una explosión a lo lejos e instintivamente levantamos la mirada hacia el Templo del Mar a nuestra derecha.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó mi hermana al ver al mismo brillo dorado que yo había visto antes saliendo disparado desde el interior de la explosión, seguido de cerca por otros brillos de colores más oscuros que parecían chocar en su contra en mitad del aire, como si fuerza una danza a la que no dábamos crédito.

—¡Te lo dije! —grité yo; la culpa que sentía se desvaneció de inmediato, reemplazada por inocente excitación—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Eso fue lo que vi!

Pero Palas tembló.

—¿No crees que sea…? —permitió que el final de la pregunta quedara flotando entre nosotras y al verle la cara comprendí que a diferencia de mí, ella no se sentía emocionada en absoluto por lo que ocurría, sino que tenía miedo de que toda la conmoción provocada por esos brillos danzantes hiciera que nos descubrieran.

Entender eso hizo que volviera a sentirme paralizada; el peso del deber posándose sobre mis pequeños hombros hasta amenazar con romperlos. Intenté respirar para recobrar el control, tal como madre Adara nos enseñó tantas veces, y una vez que conseguí recomponerme lo suficiente, levanté la mirada directo a mi hermana pequeña. Ella me contemplaba asustada, pero tras sus ojos todavía podía ver con claridad a Adara evaluándome. Respiré por última vez, decidida a cometer la última locura del día, y apretando los puños le anuncié:

—Palas, voy a usar la «habilidad».

—¿Qué vas a…? ¡No puedes!

Acallé las protestas de mi hermana lanzándole a la cara la túnica harapienta que llevaba puesta. Así, completamente desnuda, apoyé un pie desafiante en el borde del bote y me giré por última vez hacia ella, apuntándole _yo_ con un dedo para que comprendiera bien mis instrucciones:

—¡Escucha! Abriré un boquete en el agua. Aprovecha para meter tantos peces como puedas en la bolsa, ¿entendido?

—Sí, pero…

—¡¿Entendido?! —insistí y mi hermana, incapaz de desafiarme, no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza.

Dejé escapar un bufido y me concentré todo cuanto pude en las aguas. No quería quedarme pensando tanto tiempo en lo que haría, pues me asustaba recobrar la cordura y arrepentirme, así que permití que me guiara el instinto y salté. El agua estaba tan fría que al sumergirme en ella sentí como si se me clavaran mil cuchillos en la carne. Para peor, al ser mi sentido del deber mucho más grande que mi sentido común, olvidé por completo que de entre mis hermanas era la que peor nadaba. Me desesperé casi de inmediato. Perdí el aire que había retenido en los pulmones y por mucho que sacudí mis brazos y piernas, la oscuridad del fondo marino me absorbió hasta que la presión del agua y la falta de oxígeno me hicieron perder la consciencia.

¿Qué rumbo toma la mente cuando cree que va a morir? Algunos hablan de ver una luz brillante que dirige hacia un mundo donde gobierna la justicia mientras otros afirman que esta simplemente se apaga, aguardando a su despertar en el inframundo tras el juicio divino. Mi mente divagó hacia el pasado, hacia mi infancia remota. Adara nos recogió de distintos sitios; niñas huérfanas nacidas en un mundo de miseria a las que dio cobijo. Y aunque no era más que una anciana de cuerpo arrugado y cabellos grises, tenía la voluntad suficiente para construirnos un hogar donde criarnos a su manera, pues aunque solía deslizarse por esta tierra con un aire distante, nunca faltaron sus caricias ni sus palabras de afecto hacia nosotras, sus hijas. Pero ello no evitó que nos tratara con dureza en el entrenamiento diario al que nos sometía. Todo fuera para que consiguiéramos sobrevivir.

—Se dice que cuando el mal amenazaba al mundo aparecían los guerreros de la esperanza para detenerlo, jóvenes capaces de cortar el aire con un revés de la mano y de partir la tierra con un puntapié; guerreros con poderes sobrenaturales que daban la vida por proteger a la diosa Atenea y a la Tierra —así nos enseñó al terminar uno de aquellos duros entrenamientos—. Eran fuertes, pero sus cuerpos eran tan mortales como los de ustedes. Lo único que los diferenciaba era su capacidad para encender la energía que existe en cada ser que habita en este universo, una habilidad a la que solo unos escogidos podían acceder. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe de qué habilidad les hablo?

La contemplábamos con asombro; niñas que miraban a su madre sin comprender realmente de lo que estaba hablando. Para nosotras sus palabras no eran más que cuentos, mitos provenientes de una era lejana, de un mundo en el que el mar no se había levantado aún, donde la humanidad podía contarse en cantidades exorbitantes y donde la gente habitaba en comunidades gigantescas en las que tenían garantizado el alimento en la mesa. Para nosotras, los dioses y el mundo anterior a las aguas tenían el mismo tinte de mitología. Lo mismo para esa «habilidad» a la que se refería. Nos parecía ridículo que el ser humano que agachaba la cabeza ante los dioses fuera algo más que un esclavo, que un animal sujeto al miedo y a la desesperanza. Pensar que ese mismo ser humano podía realizar milagros al encender un universo interno era algo que iba mucho más allá de lo que nuestras mentes infantiles podían comprender. Pero el corazón humano es tenaz al momento de aferrarse a la vida y mientras las aguas me consumían en su oscuridad, sentí el fuego del que tanto nos habló Adara ardiendo en mi interior.

Sentí por primera vez el Cosmos.

Como si se tratara de un torrente, el frío del agua desapareció y una ráfaga de aire caliente rodeó mi cuerpo desnudo. Si me sorprendió que aquel plan funcionara es algo que no recuerdo, pues solo me digné a imitar algo que vi a madre hacer alguna vez en el pasado. Además, en aquel instante mi mente no estaba para cuestionamientos, pues por primera vez la sentía tan serena como las aguas del mar en una tarde tranquila; no podía verlo con los ojos, pero cada átomo de mi cuerpo sentía lo que Adara enseñó ese día:

—¿No lo saben? —preguntó tras nuestro silencio y soltó un suspiro agobiado, pero con sus siguientes palabras casi podíamos ver al universo manifestándose ante nuestros ojos—: Hace miles de millones de años, cuando no existía nada, ocurrió una explosión infinitamente poderosa que creó las estrellas, la tierra, el mar y todo lo que ven. Incluso creó a los mismos dioses. Y también las creó a ustedes. Dentro de sus cuerpos florece ese mismo universo del que forman parte… y algo más. Nunca lo olviden.

Y desde entonces, nunca lo olvidé. Abrí los ojos y contemplé el mundo como si lo viera por primera vez. Ante mí se había abierto un espacio de aire en medio de las aguas, conmigo como fuente, y a mi alrededor mi cuerpo yacía rodeado por un aura brillante y blanquecina que me llenaba de tranquilidad; el brillo de mi propio Cosmos. La oscuridad del fondo marino se fue alejando conforme iba abriéndome paso de vuelta hacia la superficie y a mi alrededor se arremolinaba no solo el agua marina que caía a mi lado como espumosas cascadas, sino que figuras pequeñas y oscuras que asumí debían ser peces. Me sentía tentada agarrarlos, recordando de pronto que mi objetivo era conseguir alimento para mis hermanas, pero estaba segura de que si estiraba el brazo o si hacía algún movimiento, perdería la concentración y todo sería en vano. Cuando sentí el calor del sol golpeándome la piel del rostro, rogué para que algún dios bondadoso, si es que lo había, se apiadara de nosotras y permitiera que mi hermana notara lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues el ruido del agua agitándose a mi alrededor era tan ensordecedor que me desorientaba.

—¡Palas! —escuché una voz y me tomó un momento darme cuenta que era yo quien estaba gritando—. ¡Captura algo! ¡Rápido!

Casi pierdo la concentración al percibir unas manos pequeñas pasando por mi lado para recoger a cuanto pez pudiera capturar, primero con dudas y nerviosismo, pero luego con más confianza y rapidez. Uno, dos, cuatro, nueve. Con el paso de los segundos, mi hermana consiguió hacerse con una docena de pececillos que de seguro estaban tan sorprendidos de haber sido capturados como yo me sorprendía de que el final todo hubiera salido bien. ¡No pude sino reírme! Y reí a carcajadas cuando me di cuenta que había conseguido proteger a mis hermanas y que esa noche por fin cenaríamos bien. Adara estaría orgullosa, estaba segura. Pero tanta alegría terminó por distraerme y tan rápido como llegó, mi Cosmos se desvaneció mientras yo no paraba de reír. El boquete que se había abierto a mi alrededor perdió su forma y conforme el agua regresaba a su posición natural, sentí cómo volvía a engullirme en el frío para arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Palas se movió rápido y me jaló del cabello con ambas manos para llevarme de vuelta al bote. Grité tanto por el dolor de que me tiraran del pelo como las cuchilladas del agua fría y aunque una vez que estuve arriba del bote me sentí agradecida tanto de estar viva como de ver la bolsita de género llena de peces que se sacudían en balde por liberarse y volver al agua, mi instinto me prohibía dejar a mi hermana menor sin castigo, así que la golpeé con ganas en la espalda mientras volvía a reír.

—¡Eso dolió! ¡Vaya que eres bruta!

Pero mi hermana no compartía mi sentimiento en absoluto .

—¡Nerva! —me gritó con voz apremiante y asustada, una antítesis completa a mi ánimo festivo—. ¡Mira hacia allá!

Vi que mi hermana señalaba en dirección al Templo del Mar y sentí como si alguien me quitara el aliento cuando noté que dos barcos dirigían rápidamente hacia nosotras. Eran dos embarcaciones enormes en comparación a nuestro pequeño bote, hechas de madera gruesa y resistente que habían decorado con motivos mitológicos de criaturas marinas de escamas anaranjadas y calipso, los mismos colores que bañaban al mascarón de proa con forma de un tritón de barba risada y rostro colérico que cargaba sobre una mano un tridente de punta de oro, y cuyas velas blancas y anchas los dirigían hacia nosotras a una velocidad inalcanzable para nuestro pequeño bote. Comprendí de inmediato de quiénes se trataba, incluso antes de ver el estandarte del tridente naranja sobre un fondo azul marino flameando desde el mástil más alto: los Sacerdotes del Dios Poseidón finalmente nos habían descubierto y venían por nosotras.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé y sin esperar un momento más tomé uno de los remos y lo metí en el escálamo con tanta rapidez como me era posible, lo que resultó particularmente difícil porque mis manos temblaban—. ¡Palas, rápido!

Mi hermana ya había ajustado su remo y aunque sabíamos que escapar era inútil, comenzamos a remar con tanta fuerza como nos era posible. Preferíamos intentar huir de alguna manera a dejarnos capturar por los Sacerdotes.

Me había sentido tan eufórica tras capturar los peces que recién cuando el miedo alertó a todos mis sentidos reparé en el sonido de los gritos de los hombres a bordo de los barcos proferían contra nosotras por haber profanado las aguas: hombres de pulcros quitones de material similar a las escamas de peces que brillaban con un color verdoso ante el sol y cuyos rostros estaban ocultos bajo cascos oscuros cuya forma evocaba a los peces del mar, con dos ojos rojos en el frente y aletas a los costados, todos llevando el símbolo del tridente dibujado a la altura del pecho, blanco y brillante contra las telas escamadas.

—¡Debe haber sido por esos brillos! —gritó Palas, su voz agitada por el esfuerzo—. ¡Sabía que eso iba a delatarnos!

—¡No fue eso! —respondí yo, también gritando, pero me sentía incapaz de decir algo más, por mucho que Palas me mirara como si quisiera que me explicara.

Me sentía incapaz de decirle mis sospechas, pues la responsabilidad nuevamente recaía sobre mis hombros. Me sentía incapaz de admitirle, una vez pude analizarlo, que lo más probable es que hubieran sido atraídos por mi Cosmos y que mi imprudencia nos hubiera hecho caer en su poder. Apreté los dientes mientras seguía remando, completamente avergonzada y molesta conmigo misma. Toda sensación de victoria que hubiera sentido se había desvanecido por completo, reemplazada por una sensación de culpa que eclipsaba a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Pregúntale a cualquier niño que haya tenido el infortunio de nacer en este mundo condenado y todos te dirán lo mismo: solo los estúpidos osan desafiar a los dioses. Y qué estúpida resulté ser.

—¡Debemos atraparlas, rápido! —gritó alguien.

—¡Han ensuciado las aguas del Amo Poseidón con sus cuerpos! —gritó otro.

—¡No solo eso! ¿Es que no lo sintieron? ¡Cometieron la mayor afrenta contra los dioses!

—¡Sufrirán el Juicio por esto! ¡Atrápenlas!

Me di cuenta que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos cuando los abrí de golpe al escuchar las voces que se levanban incluso por sobre el rugido del mar rompiéndose bajo sus enormes cascos, del golpetear de nuestros remos y del quejido de nuestra respiración agitada. Miré a mi hermana al mismo tiempo que ella dirigió sus ojos hacia los míos y me sorprendí de que ambas estuviéramos llorando. Vaya estupidez había sido todo. Los barcos a motor nos alcanzaron y el agua que levantaron al pasar junto a nosotras casi nos hace dar vuelta y caer al mar. Mis sentidos nuevamente se aturdieron y me sentí incapaz de reaccionar al ver una infinidad de manos asomándose desde los costados de los barcos para apresarnos. Quise mirar a mi hermana y disculparme con ella por nuestra pronta muerte, por haberla arrastrado a todo esto, pero era incapaz de moverme. Solo podía escuchar mi respiración agitada que se quebraba de vez en cuando por el llanto. No sé por qué, pues no había nada que me instara a pensar en ella, pero mi último pensamiento antes de que uno de los barcos fuera partido en dos por una explosión fue dedicado a la antigua regente de la Tierra, la diosa Atenea.

Una masa de agua se levantó a nuestro lado violentamente y empujó con fuerza nuestro bote. Con Palas nos aferramos a lo que pudimos para no caernos mientras oíamos los gritos de dolor y sorpresa de los Sacerdotes, que al igual que nosotras ignoraban qué había ocurrido. Escuché los gritos de dolor y de súplica de los heridos, pues uno de los barcos se había prendido fuego y se hundía rápidamente en el mar. Los heridos y los muertos flotaban a su alrededor, rodeados por una mancha de sangre y por el fuego que danzaba al vaivén de la marea. Evitamos que nuestro bote zozobrara de pura suerte y sin esperar un momento volvimos a coger los remos para alejarnos de ahí a toda velocidad, sin siquiera intentar entender cómo nos habíamos salvado. Un instante después escuché otra explosión y cuando me volteé para observar qué otra cosa había ocurrido vi a hombres luchando por su vida: el brillo dorado se alzaba en el cielo con amenazante majestuosidad tras haber salido del mar atravesando uno de los barcos. Los Sacerdotes se habían vuelto un caos de desorganización y gritos. Algunos apuntaron al aire con arpones de punta bífida cuyas astas escamosas estaban adornadas con motivos marinos de colores dorados y anaranjados, pero fallaron en su blanco al lanzarlas contra el ente brillante, cayendo al agua de forma inofensiva. Antes de lanzar su acometida final, el brillo dorado realizó una elegante floritura en el aire y cuando estuvo en lo más alto del cielo tuve la sensación de que por un momento me observó fijamente. Entonces, se lanzó en picado contra el barco sobreviviente, esquivando con gracia una nueva andanada de arpones que los Sacerdotes del Señor de los Mares lanzaban contra él, y con una nueva explosión de agua, fuego, gritos y sangre, hundió el segundo bote y se perdió en la profundidad del mar tras salvarnos la vida.

Las aguas tardaron un momento en volver a aquietarse. Sabiéndonos a salvo, con Palas dejamos de remar y nos volteamos para mirar lo que habíamos dejado atrás. Por la distancia ya no conseguíamos ni escuchar ni ver a los Sacerdotes, pero sí distinguíamos claramente las dos volutas de humo espeso y negro que se levantaban hacia el cielo por el fuego continuaba ardiendo en la madera de los barcos mientras estos se hundían. Podíamos sentir el olor de la madera quemada y la carne chamuscada. Ya no llorábamos, pues la adrenalina que corría por nuestras venas nos había emocionado demasiado como para verter una lágrima. Una vez las cosas volvieron a calmarse, escuché el sacudir de los peces que aún no habían perdido toda su voluntad por vivir y levanté la bolsa de género tomándola por un extremo. Aunque aún respiraba con dificultad, sabiendo que nos habíamos salvado de milagro, sonreí abiertamente y miré a mi hermana.

—¡Qué putada va a ser cuando las demás vean esto!

Palas me hizo callar arrojándome mi túnica harapienta a la cara y con un chillido me gritó:

—¡Vístete de una vez, exhibicionista!


	5. i Libro: 2 UN MUNDO INJUSTO

**2**

**UN MUNDO INJUSTO**

La bolsa de género produjo un sonido pegajoso cuando la dejé caer sobre la mesa en el centro del comedor. Mis hermanas pequeñas, las gemelas Egis y Égida, se acercaron de inmediato dejando escapar suspiros de admiración, parándose sobre la punta de los dedos para que sus cabezas alcanzaran a mirar sobre el borde de madera. Sus ojos eran del color del mar, idénticos a los de Palas y a los míos, y brillaban ilusionados ante la visión de tanta comida reunida en un solo sitio. Sus mejillas resaltaban de un colorado que era tan rojo como el cabello que coronaba sus pequeñas cabezas y por la expresión de sus rostros me pareció como si estuvieran conteniéndose a duras penas por no saltar encima de los peces que aguardaban inertes a ser servidos. La expectación de las pequeñas no me extrañó en absoluto: madre Adara las había recogido unos cinco años antes y poco después desapareció, desde entonces las gemelas no habían conocido más que la carencia y el hambre. La visión de tantos pescados reunidos en un mismo lugar debía ser un sueño.

—¿Podemos comernos todo esto de verdad? —preguntó la pequeña Égida mirándonos directamente, un hilillo de baba se le escapaba por sobre el labio inferior.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamé yo golpeándome en el bíceps con la mano para que sintieran mi confianza—. ¡Es todo de ustedes!

—Pueden comer todo lo que gusten —añadió Palas acercándose a la pequeña para limpiarle la boca con un paño.

—¡Cuchillo! —exclamó de pronto Egis dando saltitos—. ¡Voy por el cuchillo!

Corrió hacia el mueble donde guardábamos los utensilios de cocina y Égida la siguió de cerca, ambas riendo.

—¡Qué putada! —exclamé yo cruzándome de brazos con orgullo al verlas tan felices.

—Lenguaje —me reprendió Palas y tomó la bolsa de género para poner los peces sobre la mesa.

Las niñas volvieron con los cuchillos y Palas fileteó los peces con una velocidad que yo difícilmente hubiera alcanzado. Desde que éramos pequeñas ella siempre fue la más habilidosa en cuanto a las tareas del hogar. Limpiar, mantener el orden, cocinar; Adara varias veces había dicho que si conseguía llegar a adulta acabaría por convertirse en una buena esposa y junto a Niké nos desternillábamos de la risa cada vez que lo hacía, pues nos imaginábamos a Palas, quien siempre se preocupaba por mantener una imagen limpia y aseada de sí misma, con el cabello rubio en hollín de tanto limpiar y la ropa sucia con caca y orina de tanto cuidar bebés, y aunque solía enojarse por nuestras bromas, estoy segura que en el fondo le hacía ilusión. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo.

—¿Está rico? —preguntó ella cariñosamente tras dar un último bocado al pez que se sirvió. Las niñas contestaron con sendas cabeceadas, mostrando los dientes faltantes en una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

—¡Más les vale! —dije yo, emocionada—. Casi perdemos el pellejo para capturar todo esto. Y tenemos de sobra, así que ¡coman sin culpa!

—¿Y tú no vas a comer nada más? —me preguntó a mí al ver que mi plato continuaba vacío tras haberme servido un pescaducho penosamente flacuchento.

—N-No… —respondí buscando cualquier excusa—. Supongo que tanta aventura me dejó sin hambre.

—Ya…

Supe que no la había engañado, pero Palas no insistió. Quizás entendía lo que estaba pensando: habíamos conseguido capturar a duras penas una docena de peces para cinco bocas que alimentar. Si cuidábamos bien de la comida, podría durarnos a lo más dos semanas. Y luego, ¿qué? Nuevamente hambre para mis hermanas menores. Estaba segura que podríamos resistirlo, sabía que eran fuertes a pesar de su edad, pero si existía la posibilidad de otorgarles a mis hermanas unos días más de festín, bien valía la pena sacrificarme para que ellas disfrutaran del producto de nuestra pesca; ya le pediría a Niké que me fabricara alguna herramienta para cazar algún pájaro lo suficientemente tonto como para posarse en los olivos cercanos a nuestro Refugio.

—Por cierto —pregunté cuando la ausencia de mi hermana de enmedio se me hizo preocupante; además, era una buena excusa para cambiar de tema—, ¿a qué puta hora piensa regresar Niké?

—Lenguaje.

—¡De veras!—se exaltó Egis tras escupir una espina y tragarse la carne blanca.

—¡Dijo que iba al pueblo para vigilarlas a ustedes! —la acompañó Égida, que sangraba en la encía donde la faltaba un diente; no le preocupaba deshacerse de las espinas.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté—. ¡Pero si le dije que esperara aquí!

—¿Al pueblo? —murmuró Palas—. Eso es arriesgado.

Y lo era. Vivíamos en la cima del monte-isla conocido como el Licabeto, un lugar muy alto desde donde podía verse toda la planicie inundada de lo que en el viejo mundo fuera la antigua ciudad de Atenas. Según la leyenda, el monte se creó cuando la diosa Atenea dejó caer una gigantesca mole que transportaba hacia su Acrópolis, conmovida tras enterarse de la muerte de unas diosas amigas; quizás por ese motivo Adara decidiera construir nuestra casa ahí: tal vez su intención fuera que nosotras añadiéramos algo de vida a una creación de Atenea, diosa que siempre lo teñía todo de muerte. Madre la construyó simple, un casa que no resaltaba en absoluto: una sola planta y cuatro paredes de ladrillo de arcilla pintado de blanco formaban su cuerpo; sus puertas y ventanas protegidas con postigos de azul celeste, un color similar al de nuestros ojos, y pocas habitaciones donde dejar las escasas comodidades que podíamos permitirnos. Un lugar que, salvo por estar en la cima del monte-isla más alto en toda la región, no sobresalía en casi nada, pero que aun así para nosotras era el lugar más importante del mundo. Y por eso lo llamábamos nuestro «Refugio», pues era el único lugar en todo este mundo desgraciado en el que nos sentíamos seguras, donde sabíamos que nadie nunca podría hacernos daño, pues así nos lo había hecho saber Adara en incontables ocasiones:

—Hijas —nos había dicho con los ojos extraviados en lo que fuera que estuviera mirando a través de la ventana de nuestra sala de estar—. El mundo exterior guarda muchos peligros para huérfanas como ustedes, pero mientras estén bajo este techo, el mundo no las descubrirá y estarán seguras; no abandonen este refugio a menos que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir, y nunca muestren su «habilidad» a personas ajenas a esta casa.

Supusimos que se refería a las personas que vivían en el pueblo cercano, en las faldas del monte-isla, donde se hallaba el viejo muelle que Palas y yo habíamos usado esa madrugada para embarcarnos en nuestro bote. Se decía que el pueblo había sido construido mucho antes de que las aguas sumergieran la antigua ciudad y que los habitantes del viejo mundo bautizaron a ese sector con el mismo nombre que ahora damos al monte-isla, nombre que había mantenido hasta ese día: el pueblo de Licabeto.

—Iré a buscarla —avisé al tiempo que me levantaba golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas.

—¡Es peligroso! —Palas también se levantó con claras intenciones de detenerme—. Pueden delatarnos.

Y ahí radicaba el peligro. Desde que madre desapareció la actitud de los pueblerinos cambió completamente hacia nosotras. Antes no éramos más que unas huérfanas extrañas que solo se dejaban ver cuando acompañaban a su madre adoptiva a realizar encargos al pueblo, pero ahora parecíamos ser algo más: chivos expiatorios para congraciarse con los seguidores de Poseidón. Cada vez que alguna de nosotras se acercaba al pueblo, ya fuera para intercambiar alimentos o simplemente para estirar las piernas, los habitantes de Licabeto nos miraban con suspicacia, como si pudieran sacar provecho de nosotras, las huérfanas que ya no tenían madre que las protegiera. No era secreto que debido a al presencia del Templo del Mar en uno de los montes-isla cercanos a Licabeto, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo se desvivían por obtener el favor de los sirvientes del Dios Regente Poseidón, esperanzados en que la fidelidad de sus actos llegara a los oídos de la deidad y que esta los bendijera con su gracia. Idiotas. Incluso no era extraño que muchos de los jóvenes del pueblo aspiraran a convertirse en Sacerdotes del Templo del Mar para poder servirlo de cerca. Hasta era posible que algunos de los hombres que intentaron capturarnos esa mañana nos conocieran desde antes y que supieran lo que habíamos hecho. ¿Alguien podría entregarnos para ganar el favor del Templo? Me mordí el labio inferior con rabia, preocupación y culpa al percatarme de dicha posibilidad: teníamos que arriesgarnos para conseguir alimento y la posibilidad de que nos hubieran reconocido no era para pasarla por alto. Lo que más me molestaba era que me di cuenta de ese riesgo recién en ese momento. Qué ingenua era entonces.

—¡Y una putada! —zanjé, permitiendo que la rabia me dominara; era una emoción que sabía manejar mejor que la culpa que sentía—. ¡Dije que voy!

—¡Espera!

Ya casi había llegado a la puerta de salida de la casa cuando se abrió de golpe y mi hermana Niké ingresó a nuestro Refugio con tanto ímpetu que por poco nos chocamos.

—¡Nerva! —me gritó cuando me vio y de inmediato me tomó del cuello de la túnica harapienta y me dio un puñetazo bien puesto entre el mentón y el pómulo derecho.

—¡Niké! —la regañó Palas, tan sorprendida como yo.

Caí de espaldas contra la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi desparramo los platos con pescado por toda la sala. Como los dioses tienen un sentido del humor perverso, decidieron que de entre todas nosotras fuera Niké, una chiquilla de apenas nueve años, esbelta aunque de baja estatura, la que recibiera la bendición de la fuerza física en la familia. Su estúpido puñetazo hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas de tal forma que casi vomité lo poco de pescado que había comido. Aunque ni siquiera la náusea evitó que me levantara y saltara hacia ella como un animal vengativo:

—¡Qué mierda te pasa!

—¡Te lo me mereces, pedazo de bruta! —prácticamente escupió cada palabra, mirándome directamente con esos ojos azules que echaban fuego—. ¡¿Como se te ocurre arriesgarte así?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que provocaste?!

—¡Claro que lo sé! —me defendí y señalé hacia la mesa—. ¡Ahora podemos hacernos _mierda_ comiendo esos _putos_ peces que trajimos!

—Lenguaje.

—¡Tonta! ¡¿Y si las atrapaban?!

—¡Y una _putada_ que si nos atrapaban, si nadie nos vio!

—Lenguaje.

—¡Qué nadie las vio, dice la muy _est_ _úpida_!

Niké se estaba preparando para pegarme otro puñetazo, pero me adelanté a ella y estrellé mi frente contra la suya. No contaba conque ella iba a tener la misma idea que yo y ambas terminamos empapándonos la cara de sangre por el corte que nos hicimos tras ese tremendo cabezazo. Por supuesto, ninguna dio una muestra de dolor.

—¡No llames estúpida a tu hermana mayor, maldita mierdecilla!

—¡Mierdecilla la que te vas a…!

—¡ _Lenguaje_ _y basta las dos_! —Palas nos detuvo de un grito en seco y un buen golpe en la cabeza para cada una—. Están asustando a las gemelas —dijo, señalando hacia ellas.

Era mentira. Cuando Niké y yo volteamos para verlas, las niñas seguían comiendo como si en el mundo no pasara nada fuera de lo común. La verdad es que Niké y yo teníamos personalidades similares, por lo que no era extraño que nos peleáramos de esa forma y a esas alturas las niñas ya debían de estar acostumbradas. Lo único que nos diferenciaba era que, por increíble que pareciera, Niké era incluso más impulsiva que yo. Y también mucho más valiente de lo que yo alguna vez llegaré a ser.

Volvimos a mirarnos directo a los ojos con el ceño tan fruncido que me dolía el entrecejo, además que tuve que aguantarme la risa al ver cómo la sangre empezaba a empaparle la frente de tal forma que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y le quedaba muy mal bajo esa gran mata de pelo verdoso que nunca se peinaba, dándole un aspecto similar a uno de los peces que habíamos capturado al contrastar contra su blanca piel. No me reí simplemente porque debía mantener la cara de enojo. De igual forma, respiré hondo e intentando pensar con calma, le admití:

—Iba a ir a buscarte, me estabas preocupando.

—Ustedes también me estaban preocupando, por eso las fui a buscar.

—¿Paces? —nos preguntó Palas, mirándonos con sus severos ojos maternos.

Niké y yo asentimos y entrelazamos los dedos meñiques.

—Paces —dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora —comencé yo, sintiendo que la mejilla se me comenzaba a inflamar—, ¿se puede saber a qué vino ese puñetazo?

—¡Las vieron! —contestó Niké como si de pronto hubiera recordado que debía alertarnos de algo.

—¿Como que nos vieron?

—¡Pero si salimos de madrugada! —me quejé yo.

—No me refiero al muelle, boba —volvió a terciar Niké. Me obligué a dejarle pasar el insulto porque habíamos hecho las paces recién—. Dicen que vieron a dos de «esas huérfanas brujas», o sea nosotras, atacando los barcos de los tipos del Templo. ¿Me pueden explicar qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Ay, no…

—Y una putada.

Sentí que se me hundía el estómago de nuevo.

—¡Incluso dicen que una de esas niñas se metió en pelotas al agua!

No creo que Niké lo haya mencionado para gastarme una broma, ya que ni siquiera cambió el semblante preocupado del rostro, pero a mí de todas formas se me subieron los colores al rostro.

—¡No quería mojarme la ropa!

—¿Qué es «pelotas»? —preguntó una de las gemelas.

—¿Para qué necesitaban pelotas si iban a pescar? —preguntó la otra.

—¡Ustedes sigan comiendo! —les grité y ambas volvieron a enterrar la cabeza en sus platos.

—Una mala costumbre que madre le dijo que dejara…

—Y tú no la sigas —le advertí a Palas, luego me dirigí de nuevo a Niké—: ¿Quién nos vio?

—Supongo que alguien desde la orilla o quizás uno de los Sacerdotes volvió al pueblo, no sé. Pero sí sé que hay algunas patrullas de Marinas Menores rondando por el pueblo en busca de las criminales.

Marinas Menores, miembros del ejército de Poseidón apostados en Templo del Mar y los encargados de mantener el orden en los poblados de los distintos montes-isla de las cercanías. Por su nombre o bajo rango cualquiera pensaría que son débiles, pero nada más lejano de la realidad. Aunque su fuerza no podía compararse a la de los Sacerdotes, Tenientes o Generales Marinos, eran más que capaces de mantener controlada a la población sin entrenamiento. Incluso a nosotras, que habíamos recibido desde la infancia el adiestramiento de Adara, nos hubiera resultado una tarea muy difícil hacerles frente.

—¿Vendrán aquí? —preguntó Palas, la preocupación evidente en su rostro.

—Imposible —dije yo—. Madre nos aseguró que ningún sirviente del Dios Regente puede venir a este lugar.

Pero ¿era verdad? Lo cierto es que a pesar que nuestro Refugio se hallaba en un lugar que no podía pasar desapercibido en la cima del monte-isla nunca recibíamos visitas de los pueblerinos, ni mucho menos de las Marinas. Todas lo sabíamos, pero, por algún motivo, podíamos palpar el miedo en el ambiente.

—¿Qué hacemos si vienen? —preguntó Palas y tanto ella como Niké se me quedaron mirando.

Guardé silencio y de pronto me di cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Volví a llenarme de aire los pulmones procurando que mis hermanas no se percataran de mi miedo e intenté formular ideas.

—Madre dijo que siempre estaríamos seguras aquí —les recordé cuando no se me ocurrió ninguna—. No creo que vaya a…

—Pero madre lleva años muerta —me interrumpió Niké mirándome con desconfianza. Comprendí que estaba evaluando mis capacidades como la líder de entre todas nosotras y por primera vez sentí que hasta ese momento no me había ganado su confianza, que ese era el motivo por el que había ido a buscarnos aunque le pedí que se quedara en casa—. ¿Y si ahora vienen?

—No van a venir.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —Cuando Niké hizo esa pregunta la sentí como un desafío. ¿Creería que ella podría hacerlo mejor?

—¡Mierda! —sus dudas minaron mi paciencia—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no van a…!

Justo en ese momento escuchamos un sonido que jamás en todos esos años habíamos oído en casa cuando estábamos las cinco adentro: como si nuestro miedo los hubiera invocado, cuatro golpes secos en nuestra puerta. Cuando alguna de nosotras deseaba que le abrieran la puerta después de salir, no era nada fuera de lo común que golpeáramos la puerta para que alguna de las otras abriera. Pero en esa ocasión fue completamente distinto, como si alguien nos hubiera despojado de la caparazón y nos hubiera dejado desprotegidas ante el resto del mundo. Palas, Niké y yo palidecimos. Incluso las gemelas dejaron de comer y se me quedaron mirando.

—Te dije que iban a…

Estaba segura de que la voz temblorosa de Niké me iba a decir algo, pero más golpes en la puerta la detuvieron. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. 

—¿Hola? ¡Si hay alguien ahí, por favor, ayúdeme! —una voz femenina clamó de pronto una voz al otro lado de la puerta. No lo noté en ese momento porque estaba asustada, pero ahora puedo describirla como una voz llena de angustia.

Miré a Palas y luego a Niké y asentí tragando saliva. Temblando, me acerqué poco a poco a la puerta y por primera vez la sentí como si fuera un peligroso gigante de madera azul que me hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa ante la incertidumbre. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, con cuatro pares de ojos conteniendo la respiración a mi espalda, hice acopio de lo que pudiera invocar de valentía y respondí con la mayor seguridad que pude fingir:

—¿Quién…? ¿Qué pasa?

Escuché un estrépito al otro lado de la puerta y un sonido similar a un sollozo, como si la dueña de la voz se hubiera sorprendido de recibir una respuesta y se hubiera asustado de nosotras tanto como nosotras le temíamos a ella.

—P-Por favor… —comenzó a decir, aunque al instante se interrumpió.

Por la forma como su voz atravesaba la puerta comprendí que había pegado la cabeza contra la madera. Es más, entendí que estaba llorando. Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Después de todo, un monstruo que llora ya no da tanto miedo y se vuelve más normal, más humano.

—¿P-Podemos ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Palas a mi espalda.

—M-Mi hermano… —contestó la mujer—. Los sirvientes del Templo van a matar a mi hermano, ¡ayúdenme, por favor!

Tragué saliva por última vez y antes de siquiera considerar lo que estaba haciendo, abrí la puerta. Me recibió la imagen de una chica unos cuantos años mayor que yo, de harapos grises, largo pelo negro y un rostro bañado en lágrimas. El monstruo que me había imaginado golpeando a nuestra puerta se disolvió por completo y fue reemplazado por una serie de preguntas.

—¿Nos puedes explicar qué putas está pasando? —pregunté.

—Lenguaje —murmuró Palas cuando se sujetó de la espalda de mi túnica harapienta.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó una de las gemelas cuando llegó a mi lado junto a la otra y también a Niké.

Todas nos quedamos mirando a la muchacha con curiosidad, la misma con la que ella nos miraba a nosotras. A pesar de sus lágrimas y de su urgencia, parecía tan sorprendida de vernos a todas juntas al mismo tiempo que se había quedado sin habla.

—¿Y bien? —insistí, eso pareció sacarla del asombro.

—L-Las Marinas del Señor Poseidón… —dijo con cierta dificultad, volviendo a llorar—. S-Se llevaron a mi hermano al muelle. V-Van a ejecutarlo y nadie del pueblo quiere ayud… —se interrumpió cuando volvió a llorar.

Con Niké nos miramos sin decir una palabra. Sabía que la impaciencia también se estaba apoderando de ella.

—Encárgate tú —le murmuré a Palas sacándomela de la espalda y poniéndola frente a frente con la desconocida. Me pareció que esa conversación necesitaba un toque un poco más delicado, pues Niké o yo terminaríamos dándole golpes en la cabeza para que dejara de llorar y hablara de una vez.

Palas tragó un poco de saliva también para quitarse los nervios y se acercó a la chica para arrodillarse frente a ella. Incluso le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla. Sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

—Puedes contarnos —le dijo y le sonrió, esa sonrisa de futura buena esposa por la que siempre nos burlábamos—. Estoy segura de que podremos ayudarte.

La muchacha la miró directamente a los ojos con un rostro que se debatía entre la sorpresa y el agradecimiento. Por un momento pensé que volvería a llorar, pero se esforzó por absorber una buena cantidad de aire para contenerse y decir:

—Las Marinas del Templo vinieron al pueblo esta mañana. Buscaban a dos niñas que se internaron en las aguas del Templo y que atacaron los barcos sacerdotales.

Sentí que el cuerpo de Palas se tensaba frente a mí. Yo misma sentía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se contraía como una cuerda a punto de cortarse.

—Y… —Palas se dio un momento para continuar la pregunta, como si estuviera sopesando bien cada palabra—. ¿Por qué se llevaron a tu hermano si están buscando a dos niñas?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó la chica y de nuevo soltó un sollozo, aunque a duras penas logró contener el llanto—. No lo sé. Solo sé que lo vieron y lo detuvieron en el acto. Mi hermano no es más que un chiquillo, a veces habla demás, pero siempre ha sido amable con los habitantes del pueblo, ¡y ninguno quiso ayudarlo cuando se llevaron! ¡Lo van a ejecutar! ¡Por favor, ayúdenlo!

—Tenemos que hacerlo —me escuché susurrarle a Palas al oído—. Es nuestra culpa.

Ella se volvió hacia mí intentando mostrarse fuerte, a pesar de que sus ojos azules estaban tan asustados como los míos, y asintió.

—No te preocupes —le dijo a la chica—. Haremos lo que podamos. ¿Dónde están?

—¿De verdad van a hacerlo? —el rostro de la chica volvió a bañarse de lágrimas—. ¡Lo llevaron a la playa junto al muelle! ¡Por favor!

—Tranquila —dije yo esta vez. Me planté frente a la muchacha con pose decidida y la miré directo a los ojos—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de salvarlo.

La muchacha se deshizo en agradecimientos y sollozos, y sin esperar más regresó corriendo hacia el pueblo. Cuando se fue, entre nosotras lo que quedó fue el silencio. No dijimos una palabra durante un buen rato ni tampoco nos movimos, sin saber realmente qué hacer a continuación. Fue Niké la primera en hablar y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo imitándome con una voz bien aguda que a veces utilizaba para burlarse de mí:

—”Tranquila” —dijo—. “Nosotras nos encargaremos”. ¿No te cansas de meternos en problemas?

—Estaremos bien —repliqué yo.

—”Estaremos bien” —volvió a burlarse mi hermana—. ¡Marinas, Nerva! ¡Marinas! Esto no es como meterte al agua en pelotas para quitarle peces a los del Templo, esto es tirarse de cabeza contra el Dios Regente. ¿Tienes idea de en qué nos estamos metiendo?

Me giré directo hacia ella, que me miraba con una cólera desafiante, y sentí nuevamente la punzada de la culpa. Niké tenía toda la razón: no tenía la menor idea de adónde íbamos, tan solo me había dejado llevar por la culpa y el deber; culpa porque alguien fuera castigado por algo que yo incité, deber porque debía asumir la responsabilidad de eso. Era lo justo. Pero claro, al igual que como me había ocurrido con Palas en el bote, a mis doce años y a pesar de lo que indicaran mis actos, me costaba muchísimo admitir mis sentimientos en voz alta, especialmente al sentirme desafiada en mi autoridad por mi hermana de enmedio. Lo único a lo que atinaba a esa edad era a contraer defensas torpes:

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Soy la mayor! —grité, preparándome para que compartiéramos nuevos puñetazos—. ¡Y si digo que vamos a estar bien, vamos a estar bien!

—¡Serás…!

—¡Basta las dos, este no es el momento! —nuevamente fue Palas la que nos detuvo y al mirarla me sorprendió que estuviera tan molesta como nosotras—. ¡Van a matar a ese chico por nuestra culpa y ustedes dos van a ir a rescatarlo! ¿Quedó claro?

—Pero…

—¡¿Quedó claro?!

El dedo amenazante de mi hermana fue suficiente como para dejarme callada y sin mayor respuesta. Al final, tanto Niké como yo solo asentimos derrotadas.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, Licabeto se encontraba en medio de un ambiente de escándalo y frenesí. Lo que usualmente solía ser un lugar tranquilo y campechano, se había convertido de pronto en un menjurje de habitantes que se amontonaba en grupos por las calles de losas viejas y gastadas por la erosión marina, unos lamentándose en voz baja de lo que ocurría, procurando que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos equivocados; otros preguntándose con voz temblorosa y asustada qué era lo que ocurría y si de verdad alguien se había atrevido a profanar los terrenos del Templo. Mucho más les sorprendía el rumor que de que hubieran atacado los barcos sacerdotales. Estaban tan absortos en sus cuchicheos que no nos prestaron atención cuando nos escabullimos entre la muchedumbre y nos abrimos paso hasta la fila de en frente, donde nadie nos bloqueaba la visión y los sucesos podían observarse sin inconvenientes. Pero cuando nuestros ojos se posaron ante el evento que generaba tanto miedo en los pueblerinos y por el que la chica había ido a rogarnos por ayuda, comprendí que Niké había tenido razón todo el tiempo y que yo había sido nuevamente una chiquilla imprudente.

Ante nosotras se abría la playa rocosa del monte-isla, un lugar a poco más de cien metros del muelle donde se amarraban los botes y que en un día normal servía como la puerta de entrada y salida del pueblo hacia el mar y hacia los poblados que sobrevivían a duras penas en los demás montes-isla de las cercanías. Como el lugar era antiguo, la playa estaba formada por una pendiente en descenso que venía desde el pueblo y era bañado día a día por aguas espumantes que rompían rítmicamente contra los escombros ruinosos de las construcciones de concreto y piedra que habían quedado a medio sumergir cuando las aguas subieron y las inundaron, pero aquel día tanto el agua como la tierra del monte-isla estaban teñidas de rojo sanguinolento. De pie donde rompían las olas, rodeados por los vestigios de la ciudad antigua y con el agua llegándoles hasta la altura de las rodillas, tres Marinas Menores nos vigilaban en silencio. Sus rostros protegidos del sol por yelmos de escamas metálicas de color oscuro, misma tonalidad que el traje marino que cubría sus cuerpos y del asta que formaba la base de los arpones de hoja larga y dentosa que cada uno llevaba en la mano. En medio de ellos, un Sacerdote de Poseidón ataviado con las mismas ropas que los que nos habíamos encontrado durante la mañana oraba palabras extrañas como si estuviera en una especie de trance. No alcancé a preguntarme si había sido un sobreviviente del ataque, pues me dio un vuelco el estómago al ver la vara metálica con la que había estado azotando a un niño de casi mi misma edad que se hallaba de rodillas ante él, con el agua llegándole fácilmente a la altura del estómago. Debía ser el hermano de la chica, pues tenía el mismo color de pelo e iba tan harapiento como ella. Se mantenía en silencio, aunque incluso a mi distancia noté que estaba llorando. Su túnica se encontraba rota por los azotes que había recibido y tras cada agujero en el género había una herida abierta en carne. La sangre que manchaba las aguas le pertenecía a él. De pronto sentí que el mismo miedo que había invadido a los pobladores de Licabeto me contagiaba y los músculos de todo el cuerpo se me entumecieron mientras un sudor gélido me recorría espalda abajo. Solo conseguí salir del estupor cuando escuché un chillido muy agudo a mi izquierda. Dirigí la mirada en dirección al grito y vi que la chica que nos había suplicado por ayuda se abría paso entre los aldeanos para dirigirse con desesperación hacia su hermano.

—¡Masami! —gritó llorando de impotencia cuando algunos de sus vecinos la detuvieron—. ¡Masami!

—¿Qué hacemos…? —murmuró Palas a mi lado, mirándola también.

Tragué saliva y apreté los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensé que me los iba a romper. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! No solo había hecho una promesa a esa muchacha que iba a ser incapaz de cumplir, sino que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por mi estúpido plan de ir a pescar cerca del Templo. Había pensado solo en nosotras y en nuestro bienestar, pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza el daño que mis actos podían causarle a los aldeanos.

—¡Suéltenlo, malditos! —escuché de pronto gritar a Niké—. ¡No es más que un niño!

Me volteé hacia ella rápidamente y sin pensarlo la golpeé en la cabeza.

—¡Cállate! —le reclamé—. ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

—¡Eres una cobarde! —me gritó y me quitó de encima de ella.

—Niké, por favor —Palas se acercó también a ella, tratando de ser la voz de la razón—. Estamos con las gemelas —le imploró mientras señalaba a nuestras hermanas menores, quienes miraban la situación como si intentaran comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. No debimos haberlas llevado.

—Son todas unas cobardes —murmuró mi hermana con rabia. Su cuerpo se había tensado de tal forma que incluso temí que fuera a golpear a Palas—. Madre jamás hubiera permitido que ocurriera algo así.

—Madre jamás habría expuesto a sus hijas —añadí yo.

—¡Mentira! —escupió con fuerza y se libró de nuestros brazos—. ¡Madre hablaba de un mundo en el que volvería la justicia! —señaló hacia las Marinas que ahora nos miraban directamente a nosotras—. ¡Y eso no es justicia, es simple crueldad!

Sus palabras me estremecieron y avergonzaron por igual. En este mundo injusto quizás la mayor injusticia de todas era que yo hubiera sido la mayor y no ella, pues Niké tenía una voluntad inquebrantable y fervorosa cuya única falta era su incapacidad de controlarse ante sus emociones. ¡Qué gran líder hubiera sido en un mundo en el que hacía falta una fuerza tormentosa capaz de mirar cara a cara al peligro! Su nombre evocaba a la diosa de la victoria y le resultaba más que adecuado, pues solo aquellos que eran como ella podían vencer en un mundo cruel y hostil como el nuestro. A su lado yo no parecía más que una niña incauta y que solo podía hablar, incapaz de defender sus actos con acciones, tal como me había ocurrido en ese momento. Fue una lección amarga que me ha perseguido hasta hoy: la búsqueda de la justicia por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero sus palabras no me afectaron solamente a mí. Como si se tratara del levantamiento del mar en la tormenta, un murmullo comenzó a manifestarse entre los aldeanos y poco a poco tomó tal fuerza que se convirtió en un grito indignado. Los que hasta ese momento tenían miedo y se sentían intimidados por la presencia de las Marinas del Templo ahora gritaban «¡Es injusto!» al unísono y exigían que liberaran al muchacho. Incluso su hermana, a la que habían liberado, gritaba en primera fila con la fuerza que solo una verdadera líder puede inspirar. Miré a Palas y ella me devolvió la misma expresión sorprendida, pero Niké estaba exultante. Se había puesto al frente de todos y con los brazos en alto los alentaba a que continuaran exigiendo.

—¡Justicia! —gritaba mi hermana con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose claramente en su elemento—. ¡Justicia!

Pero de un momento a otro el ambiente volvió a cambiar y la sombra del miedo se cernió sobre nosotras con toda su fuerza. Niké, entusiasmada como estaba con su recién descubierta fuerza, ni siquiera se percató, pero nosotras lo vimos claramente. Mis piernas, que antes se habían paralizado por el miedo a rescatar a un desconocido, se movieron por voluntad propia cuando me llegó el turno de salvar a un ser amado.

—¡Niké! —grité—. ¡Detrás de ti!

Mi hermana solo consiguió girarse un poco para cuando un viento sumamente poderoso nos empujó a ella, a mí y todos los aldeanos que estaban cerca hasta que caímos de espalda sobre la calle. La cabeza me daba vueltas de tal forma que el puñetazo que Niké ahora me parecía una caricia y los oídos me retumbaban de tal manera que los sonidos me llegaban amortiguados, como si fueran olas del mar rompiendo en mi cara. Intenté levantarme, pero trastabillé y al caer sobre las rodillas vomité lo poco que había comido ese día. Tosiendo, hice lo posible por tomar aire y de a poco fui recuperando el control de mis sentidos. Escuché los gritos de miedo y dolor de los aldeanos y cuando la vista se me normalizó lo suficiente, comprendí que el entrenamiento al que nos sometió Adara me permitió amortiguar la caída de forma efectiva y no resultar tan lastimada a pesar de la fuerza del ataque, pues a mi alrededor muchos aldeanos, simples humanos que nunca en su vida se habían metido en una pelea, yacían heridos y quejumbrosos. Los más afortunados solo habían recibido cortes y rasmilladuras; los menos, yacían tirados en el piso con sus extremidades en posiciones extrañas y con sus ropas andrajosas teñidas por la sangre de sus heridas. Justo cuando comenzaba a asustarme por el destino de mis hermanas, la mano de Palas apareció a mi lado y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Las gemelas aparecieron segundos después, cargando con dificultad a Niké, quien nuevamente estaba sangrando por la herida de la frente.

—¿Están todas bien? —pregunté y las cuatro asintieron con valentía, incluso las pequeñas.

—¿Qué es tanto alboroto?

Escuché una voz nueva realizando la pregunta y asumí que se trataba del ser que nos había atacado. Se trataba de una voz chillona y pastosa, casi crustácea; calzaba perfectamente con la imagen del hombre que vi cuando volteé nuevamente hacia la playa, cuando contemplé al guerrero que acababa de llegar y que a pesar de su apariencia animalezca, casi ridícula, provocó que el miedo flotara nuevamente en el aire y nos cubriera a todos con su manto. Vestía Escamas del ejército de Poseidón con motivos similares a los un cangrejo: un casco ancho y con dos protuberancias que acababan en esferas carmesí similares a ojos, hombreras redondas y puntiagudas, un peto que cubría hasta más abajo del plexus del cuerpo pequeño y encorvado de su usuario, además de protecciones en los pies y en las manos que terminaban en extremidades similares a pinzas; la Escama estaba hecha de algún material metálico de color celeste como el cielo y añadía aquí y allá elementos y relieves de verde y dorado; las protecciones que protegían el cuerpo de un hombre que en cualquier otra circunstancias no hubiera pasado de ser más que un jorobado con dientes saltones, una voz extraña y mirada perversa, pero que bajo el sol de esa tarde nos parecía el ser más aterrador con el que jamás nos habíamos encontrado. Durante toda la vida junto a mis hermanas habíamos escuchado de los guerreros pertenecientes a los ejércitos de los dioses y a las Armaduras con las que protegían sus cuerpos, pero hasta ese día solo habíamos visto las vestimentas de soldados inferiores como las Marinas Menores; era la primera vez que contemplaba a un guerrero perteneciente a un ejército divino y aunque ignoraba su nombre, su fuerza o el ser mítico al que representaban sus atavíos, su sola presencia nos intimidó de tal forma que se hizo el silencio y la única voz que se escuchaba era la suya.

—Vuelvo a preguntar —dijo mientras se arrastraba los pies hacia los hombres que mantenían al chico todavía de rodillas y llorando—: ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto? ¿No ven que solo estamos trayendo la justicia del Señor Poseidón?

Se detuvo ante el chico y le levantó la cabeza tomándola desde el mentón, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño? —le preguntó.

—M-Masami, s-señor… —respondió el pobre entre sollozos y por fin pude verle la cara. Los muy malditos se la habían desfigurado a base de varillazos.

—¿Y cuál es el crimen que te trajo a esta situación?

—Y-Yo no hice na…

No alcanzó a responder. El silencio que se había formado se rompió por el jadeo de la muchedumbre y el grito agudo de la hermana de ese tal Masami cuando la Marina de Poseidón le atravesó la garganta con la punta de una de las pinzas. El cuerpo del chico cayó al agua, donde se sacudió por unos segundos mientras se cubría el cuello con las manos, como si con ello pudiera detener la hemorragia. Murió al cabo de algunos segundos, bañado en el agua marina teñida de sangre.

—Mentirle al Señor Poseidón es un pecado gravísimo —continuó la Marina y se volvió hacia nosotros, secundado de cerca por los tres soldados de negro y el Sacerdote.

El silencio había vuelto a imponerse y solo era roto por algún sollozo esporádico. Sentí que alguien me apretaba la mano temblorosa y tuve que juntar agallas para siquiera atreverme a voltear. Palas me miraba con ojos asustados e implorantes, como si yo tuviera la solución. Levanté un poco más la vista y descubrí que las gemelas también miraban con miedo; incluso Niké había perdido todo su ímpetu y contemplaba a su alrededor con el cuerpo tembloroso y los músculos apretados.

—Es una lástima que llegáramos a esto —siguió hablando la Marina, ajena a nuestro padecimiento—. Desde que el mismísimo Señor Poseidón tuvo a su venia designarme como su intendente en el Templo del Mar de la Antigua Ciudad de Atenas, siempre he velado por construir una relación armoniosa entre nosotros, los Servidores Divinos, y ustedes, simples humanos. ¿Y es así como me retribuyen los esfuerzos que yo, el fiel Lerna de Carcinos, Teniente Marino del Gran Poseidón, he dispensado por su bienestar?

Un Teniente Marino, Lerna de Carcinos. Reconocí su nombre cuando lo mencionó, pues más de alguna vez se lo escuché decir al paso a los habitantes de Licabeto cuando conversaban acerca del Templo del Mar, pero jamás lo había visto en persona. Se decía que los Tenientes Marinos eran la segunda línea al mando dentro del ejército de dios Poseidón y que era una fuerza relativamente nueva, formada una vez que se decidió entregar la regencia de la Tierra al Emperador del Mar y que servían directamente a las órdenes de la fuerza principal del ejército marino, los Generales.

»Es una lástima —siguió hablando el Teniente. Hablaba con voz melosa, intentando mostrar elegancia a pesar de arrastrar cada palabra, pero tras el velo de piedad podía escuchar la burla hacia nosotros, a quienes claramente consideraba seres inferiores—, pero también es inevitable. Este chico, este tal… —se detuvo mientras señalaba al cadáver del niño con la mano y fue incapaz de recordar su nombre—. Esta… _pobre_ criatura no solo tuvo la imprudencia de atentar contra la vida de los sirvientes del Magnánimo Poseidón cuando se le quiso interrogar, sino que incluso se atrevió a pecar contra los Mismísimos Dioses al encender un Cosmos para atacarlos, un atentado gravísimo, por muy débil que este fuera.

Se me hundió el estómago al escucharlo, recordando que esa misma mañana yo había hecho arder el mío para que pudiéramos capturar a los peces. Sin embargo, algo en las palabras del Teniente Marino me hizo dudar de que el chico hubiera sido ejecutado por algo que yo había incitado. Intenté acallar ese pensamiento, pues no me parecía bien sentir alivio por no ser responsable directa de su muerte (o eso creía), pero una vez instalada, la duda se negó a abandonar mi mente: ¿acaso él también tenía la capacidad de encender el Cosmos de su corazón? ¿Por eso lo habían detenido? ¿Quizás, al final, no tendría nada que ver con lo que había hecho yo? Sin embargo, aparte de Adara, nunca había visto a otro ser capaz de encender un Cosmos. ¿Sería posible o solo estaba malinterpretando lo que decía el Teniente Marino, buscando alguna esperanza que me desembarazara de la culpa? Solo entonces recordé al brillo dorado que había visto durante la mañana y que había hundido los barcos. ¿Podría ser? Sacudí la cabeza al ver el cadáver del chico muerto. Era imposible que se tratara de él.

»Pero lo hecho, hecho está —el Teniente Marino hizo una seña a las Marinas Menores y al Sacerdote, quienes asintieron en respuesta—, y estoy seguro de que la lección ha sido aprendida y que no volveremos a ver la rebelión por parte de los humanos. Yo, el humilde Lerna de Carcinos, le informaré al Magnánimo Poseidón de su agradecimiento hacia Él.

A modo de conclusión, el Teniente Marino nos regaló una suerte de reverencia y, mientras reía, se sumergió en el agua manchada de sangre, desapareciendo por completo con un resplandor celestino que se perdió en la profundidad marina. Me sentía incapaz de moverme o de decir algo, lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras observaba el cadáver el chico flotando en el agua era en la risa burlesca del hombre, la que continuaba flotando entre todos los que estábamos ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Palas más tarde, cuando los sirvientes del Templo ya se habían marchado y las gentes de Licabeto rodearon el cuerpo del niño muerto que flotaba sobre el agua.

—Cla…

Intenté responder que claro que estaba bien, que ahora que el peligro había pasado podíamos volver a casa y continuar con nuestra vida de siempre, pero no pude hablar. Palas, las gemelas y Niké se me quedaron mirando sin saber qué decirme. ¿Qué aspecto habré tenido? Lo ignoro. En ese momento solo pensaba en el chico que yacía en el agua sangrienta, en la hermana que aplastaba su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano muerto y en la promesa que había roto. Qué injusto era todo. Qué injusto era ese mundo en el que nos había tocado nacer. Quizás por eso tenía ese nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar y quizás por eso mis hermanas pequeñas me miraban, preguntándose por qué su hermana mayor lloraba de pie incapaz de moverse. Al final, no importaba cuánto intentase convencerme, en mi corazón sabía que a ese chico lo habían matado por mi culpa.

Qué avergonzada se hubiera sentido Adara por mi debilidad. 


	6. I Libro: 3 SU DIVINO NOMBRE

**3**

**SU DIVINO NOMBRE**

Aquella noche me resultó imposible dormir. Entre los calambres de hambre por no haber comido prácticamente nada y las imágenes que se repetían en mi cabeza, me resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de la cama procurando no despertar a mis hermanas y aunque me sentía tentada a comer un poco de pescado, al final opté por coger un trozo de pan viejo que sobraba de días atrás y sentarme en la vieja banca de piedra que había a las afueras de nuestro Refugio para despejar la cabeza. Desde ahí podía ver la silueta oscura del Templo del Mar contrastando con el horizonte nocturno. Estaba lejos, en la cima de su propio monte-isla, pero incluso así podía distinguir las hogueras de metal que los guardias encendían cada noche para darse luz y calor. A la distancia se veían como pequeños puntitos similares a las estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua marina. Esa visión trajo a mi cabeza el recuerdo lejano de Adara sentada en esa misma banca con la vista prendada en el horizonte. ¿Acaso miraría también hacia el Templo del Mar preguntándose qué traería el destino, tal como hacía yo hacía en ese momento? Y vaya destino aciago que era el que aguardaba a los que habíamos nacido en el mundo gobernado por seres capaces de asesinar a un niño sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento. Ojalá yo hubiera podido ser un poco como ellos, quizás así hubiera conseguido dejar de ver el cadáver de ese chico flotando en el agua cada vez que cerraba los ojos; quizás así podría dejar de escuchar a su hermana gritando su nombre al verlo morir. Oía su chillido incluso estando sentada ahí, al amparo de la luna menguante y de la multitud de estrellas que llenaba el firmamento nocturno, como si su voz proviniera del mar que rompía a la distancia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando una corriente de aire helado se levantó desde el mar para llegar hasta mí y su vigor me recordó al Teniente Marino que había atravesado la garganta de aquel chico para luego sumergirse en el agua ensangrentada dejando escapar una risa burlesca. Moví las piernas para entrar en calor, pero la imagen de aquel hombre y de su risa burlesca me ponía la piel de gallina. Era increíble que aun siendo una niña nacida en este mundo donde solo los más aptos veían un nuevo amanecer, un hombre como ese fuera capaz de darme ese miedo. No un miedo a terminar como ese chico, con la garganta abierta mientras alguien gritaba mi nombre, sino que a ese fuera el destino de mis hermanas. Y para peor, que dicho destino llegara a ellas por mi culpa. Al final, había sido yo quien había cometido la imprudencia de encender un Cosmos. Aunque una parte de mí intentaba convencerse de que la ejecución de ese niño no había sido mi responsabilidad, la otra me decía que no bajara la guardia, ya que era poco probable que las Marinas se conformaran con ese simple sacrificio para aplacar el deseo de encontrar a las niñas que habían profanado las aguas del Templo. ¿Cómo podrían dejar pasar la oportunidad de congraciarse con su Señor capturando al humano que había osado ofender de tal manera a Sus Deidades?

Dejé escapar un suspiro para controlar el miedo y aferré con fuerza el palo de madera que tenía en las manos para romperle la cabeza a cualquier extraño que se acercara con malas intenciones. Si bien la figura del Templo del Mar capturaba mi mirada, tenía puesta la atención en el sendero que llevaba a nuestra casa y en los alrededores, en caso que algún sirviendo del Templo —o el mismo Teniente Marino— se apareciera para atravesar la garganta de mis hermanas. Después de todo, si la hermana de aquel chico había conseguido llegar a nuestra puerta para pedir ayuda, nada impedía que lo hiciera una Marina de Poseidón ahora que parecía haber desaparecido lo que fuera que impidiera que alguien nos visitara antes.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

— _¡PUTADA!_

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenía al frente, atenta a algún enemigo imaginario que saltara desde los lindes del monte-isla para atacarnos, que el grito chillón de Palas me hizo caer de la banca debido a la sorpresa. Esperaba a que el peligro me acechara desde adelante, quizás hasta desde los flancos, pero no estaba preparada para que este me asaltara desde la puerta de nuestra misma casa.

—¡Lenguaje! ¿N-No deberías estar durmiendo?

Me reincorporé a trompicones y con el palo en guardia, como si fuera a golpearla, pero al verla ahí frente a mí sencillamente no pude contener mi risa. Y reí tanto que me quedó doliendo el músculo del diafragma.

—E-Espera un momento —le dije entre carcajadas—. E-Es que no puedo… creerlo —hice lo posible porque las palabras me salieran coherentes, aunque me faltaba el aire—. ¿Estás en edad para seguir meándote en la cama?

—¡N-N-No es asunto tuyo, _metiche_!

Ahí estaba la pobre de mi hermana Palas, con las mejillas ruborizadas bajo una luz de luna que hacía que su cabello rubio se viera casi plateado y con los ojos azules a amenazando con lágrimas de vergüenza, pues en las manos cargaba la sábana con la que cubría su colchón — dormíamos cada una en un colchón sobre el piso, cubiertas con sábanas y cubrecamas que habían comenzado a deshilarse con el tiempo—, la que tenía una amplia mancha oscura que la delataba.

—¡E-Esto es impagable! —continué riéndome—. ¿Que todavía no aprendes a cerrar la llave?

Me reí un buen rato más a costa suya. Palas no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, avergonzada como estaba. Mientras la ayudaba a tender la sábana en las líneas de ropa detrás de la casa recordé que años antes, cuando madre aún estaba con nosotras, Palas me despertaba a mitad de la noche con los ojos llorosos y la sábana orinada debido a las pesadillas que sufría y yo siempre la acompañaba afuera para limpiar su vergüenza sin que el resto de la casa se enterara. Como no había vuelto a repetirse en todos estos años, pensaba que habíamos superado esa etapa, pero quizás haber presenciado la ejecución de ese niño había provocado que las pesadillas regresaran.

—Nerva —dijo más tarde, cuando ambas estábamos sentadas sobre la banca de piedra mirando hacia el Templo del Mar—. ¿Ese niño de verdad murió por nuestra culpa?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad. No me había equivocado en que esa era la razón—. No creo. Ese Teniente dijo que los había atacado cuando intentaron interrogarlo, así que al final fue culpa de él.

—Pero lo interrogaron por nuestra culpa, ¿no? Por haber ido al Templo…

—Palas —la interrumpí, mirándola seriamente. Odiaba que estuviera repitiéndome en voz alta el mismo lamento que se había repetido en mi cabeza durante todo el día—. ¿Cuál es la regla que nos enseñó madre para sobrevivir?

—Solo el más apto vive para ver un nuevo amanecer… —recitó mi hermana tras un momento.

—Entonces no hemos hecho nada malo. —Sin embargo, y aunque lo dije con la voz más convincente que podía invocar, conjuré esa aclaración para convencerla tanto a ella como a mí misma de que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto—. Mientras tengamos comida en la mesa, ¿qué más da?

—Pero dijeron que había encendido un Cosmos… ¿Cómo es posible? —se preguntó.

Arqueé la boca en una mueca.

—Quizás se habrán confundido… —respondí torpemente, ya que eso también me confundía.

Madre Adara nos enseñó acerca del Cosmos, de aquel universo interior que hay en cada ser que existe en este mundo, pues ella misma podía encender uno propio; un hermoso Cosmos que se elevaba al cielo como un aura malva que nos llenaba de calidez y misterio, pero además de ella, jamás habíamos visto a otro ser capaz de realizar tal milagro. No era extra Suspiré. Si lo pensaba bien, si era verdad que ese chico había encendido un Cosmos, quizás ese Teniente Marino había sido piadoso al darle una muerte así de rápida. Sentí un escalofrío al recordar nuevamente su risa.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera dicho madre? —preguntó Palas de pronto. Comprendí que quizás ambas habíamos estado pensando en lo mismo.

—Que hubiera dicho, eh… —suspiré e intenté recordarla.

Si lo pensaba, Adara era una mujer solitaria y silenciosa que jamás compartía su pasado con nosotras, aunque estaba segura de que debió ser un pasado repleto de pruebas y sufrimientos; algo en sus ojos me hacía pensar en eso. De ella yo solo conocía lo que alcancé a vivir con ella, que aunque era poco, me permitió no solo amarla como si yo fuera realmente su hija, sino que también admirarla por lo que era capaz de lograr. Poseía un carácter determinado y fuerte que nos otorgaba una seguridad que nos permitía enfrentar el futuro con valentía. De haber visto a ese niño llorando de rodillas, y de habernos visto a nosotras a punto de hacernos encima por el miedo… O de haberme visto llorando…

—Creo que lo hubiera considerado un debilucho por haberse dejado matar así —concluí friamente, con los ojos clavados en el Templo, procurando no olvidar nunca esas palabras, pues aunque lo decía refiriéndome al chico que había muerto, en el fondo sabía que hablaba de mí misma; de haberme visto ese día, Adara me hubiera considerado una niña debilucha, una llorica y una cobarde. Esa hubiera sido su evaluación. 

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo!

No sé qué fue, pero algo en lo que dije ofendió a Palas. Saltó de la silla de piedra y se puso frente a mí para regañarme, con sus ojos azules mirándome con ese aire maternal que solía darse y el rostro bien enjuto en su enojo. Pensé en hacerla callar rápidamente, pues sabía que iba a regañarme a los gritos y no quería que el resto de las chicas despertara, pero no alcancé a hacer ni siquiera eso. De pronto, salido de la nada, al igual que esa mañana, el brillo dorado que vimos frente al Templo reapareció, iluminando la noche como si fuera el mismísimo sol.

—¡Ner…! —Escuché que Palas llamaba mi nombre y por instinto alcé la mano para intentar tomar la de ella—. ¡Nerva!

Pero al ver frente a mí me di cuenta de que había desaparecido y cuando volví a levantar la vista, sentí que el peso del mundo se posaba sobre mis hombros nuevamente con toda su crueldad, pues Palas se sacudía en el aire gritando mi nombre, como si el brillo dorado la sujetara. No alcancé a percibir ni a ver nada; era como si aquella luz áurea pudiera moverse a una velocidad instantánea que obligaba a mi cerebro a retorcerse por comprender qué ocurría.

—¡Palas! —grité, olvidándome de no despertar a nadie, y corrí hacia el brillo, que parecía estar alejando con Palas en los brazos—. ¡Palas!

«Me sorprende que una niña como tú haya podido despertar un Cosmos semejante».

La sorpresa me dejó clavada en el lugar donde estaba parada. Sentía que no podía ni siquiera mover la piernas y que era incapaz de cerrar la boca, que se había caído sin fuerzas y estaba semiabierta. La voz había salido del brillo dorado.

Como si comprendiera mi confusión, el brillo se acercó a mí levemente, siempre flotando a varios metros del suelo, y tras lo que pareció un destello de luz, mostró su verdadera forma: aunque no podía distinguir los detalles, ¡era claro que se trataba de una figura humana que sujetaba a mi hermana bajo el brazo!

—¡Suéltala! —grité—. ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana, puto brillo de mierda!

«Vaya boca —me dijo el ser que brillaba—, pero los insultos no te servirán. Si deseas recuperar a tu hermana ven al Templo del Mar al despuntar el sol».

Tras decir eso, y sin esperar respuesta, lanzó otro fogonazo de luz y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, desapareció en el cielo nocturno con dirección hacia el Templo dejando solo el eco de la voz de mi hermana flotando en el aire.

—¡MINERVA…!

Había gritado mi nombre. Pedía mi auxilio.

Me recobré del estupor y corrí monte abajo siguiendo la luz.

—¡PALAS! —grité su nombre y sentí que la garganta se me acongojaba por las lágrimas. No me di cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.

Miedo. Ya no había dejo de culpa, ahora solo podía sentir miedo. Miedo a lo que podía ocurrir con Palas, miedo a no volver a verla, miedo a perderla. Miedo a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para rescatarla, a que terminara muerta flotando en el agua rodeada por su propia sangre. Ese fue el último pensamiento que se me cruzó por la cabeza cuando tropecé con la piedra que no vi debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Rodé varios metros por la ladera del monte-isla y cuando me detuve me di cuenta que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. El cuerpo me dolió cuando levanté la vista solo para percatarme de que el brillo había desaparecido en el cielo nocturno. Me levanté a duras penas, limpiándome la sangre que me cubría la vista. Me había lastimado con la caída y la sangre se mezclaba con mis lágrimas. Pero el dolor también me aclaró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para dejarme comprender algo que me había estado molestando desde que el brillo apareció: ese brillo, el destello que emitía ese ser, ¡era el aura de un Cosmos!

De pronto, como si la sorpresa hubiera despertado en mí un recuerdo lejano, escuché la voz de madre en mi cabeza y comprendí lo que debía hacer. Ignoraba si con ello podría salvar a mi hermana, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperada que daba la bienvenida a cualquier elemento al que pudiera asirme para tener un poco de esperanza. Corrí monte-isla arriba con dificultad, ya que también me había lastimado las rodillas y tenía las extremidades llenas de cortes ardientes, pero sabía que cada segundo perdido aumentaba el riesgo de la vida de mi hermana.

Llegué a nuestro Refugio temblando, empapada en sudor y manchada de barro y sangre, pero con una determinación que hubiera hecho que madre se sintiera orgullosa. Antes de que alcanzara a llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y Niké y las gemelas salieron a recibirme tras verme llegar a través de la ventana. El escándalo debió haberlas despertado.

—¿Dónde está Palas? —preguntó una de las gemelas.

No respondí ni me detuve para tomarlas en cuenta, sino que las hice a un lado para entrar lo más rápidamente a nuestra casa. No había tiempo que perder.

Por supuesto, Niké se interpuso en mi camino.

—¡Nerva! —me exigió tomándome de un brazo para detenerme—. ¡Explícame qué está pasando! ¿Dónde está Palas?

Quizás qué cara debí haber puesto, pues cuando me volteé para enfrentarla mi hermana me soltó de inmediato con ojos sorprendidos. No me preocupé por responderle, sino que entré a la casa y me dirigí inmediatamente a la habitación de la zona posterior, una habitación cuya puerta raramente se abría, pues era la habitación que usaba Adara. Una cortina de polvo me dio la bienvenida al entrar. Sacudí el aire ante mí para respirar y busqué la lámpara de aceite más cercana. Encendí la mecha y comencé a buscar entre sus muebles; revisando con los ojos, tanteando con las manos. Debía estar en alguna parte, estaba segura.

La habitación había cambiado muy poco desde que madre la utilizó por última vez y aun así resultaba sorprendentemente sencilla, pues consistía solamente de una cama, un mesa de noche y una cómoda donde madre guardaba sus ropas. A lo más llamaban la atención algunas decoraciones extrañas en las paredes, pero nada que me sirviera. Di vueltas alrededor de la habitación sintiendo que faltaba el respeto a mi madre al meterme en sus cosas, pero no fue sino hasta que se me ocurrió buscar bajo la cama que encontré algo que me llamó la atención.

—¡Nerva! —Niké y las gemelas llegaron al cuarto de madre y mi hermana de enmedio me exclamó desde el alféizar de la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de entrar—. ¿Puedes explicarnos qué rayos está pasando?

La ignoré nuevamente. Me sentía como en un trance, como si mi existencia sirviera solo para cumplir esa única misión. Me metí de cabeza bajo la cama de madre y estiré el brazo todo lo que pude para recoger un pequeño cofre que estaba oculto ahí. Lo tomé con los dedos y lo jalé hacia mí hasta que pude sacarlo, luego lo puse sobre la cama para que mis hermanas y yo pudiéramos contemplarlo. Se trataba de una vieja caja metálica de tonalidades oscuras con intrincados diseños de color plateado. Nunca la había visto antes, pero sabía que debía abrirla. Busqué por el borde y vi un pequeño cerrojo sellado con un candado de cuerpo negro que tenía el relieve de un emblema familiar que nunca antes había visto grabado en el centro. Me mordí el labio, preguntándome cómo iba a hacer para abrirla.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó una de las gemelas.

—¿Es de madre? —añadió la otra.

—¡Nerva, explícate! —rugió otra vez Niké.

Sabía que estaban tan intrigadas como yo y que tenían razón al pedirme explicaciones y el derecho a saber tanto como yo sabía, pero me sentía incapaz de tomarlas en cuenta. Sus voces se perdían en mi interior con la misma velocidad alucinante con la que el ser dorado se había alejado mientras mi hermana aullaba mi nombre. Solo podía concentrarme en la caja metálica ante mí y en el misterio que aguardaba. Como las instrucciones de madre habían sido claras, no me sorprendió que el candado cediera fácilmente cuando lo jalé del aro metálico. En su interior, no había nada que pareciera particularmente valioso, tan solo un papel avejentado por los años que tenía escrita una única palabra:

Aθήνα

—Vaya… —susurró una de las gemelas con voz decepcionada, como si hubiera esperado encontrarse con algún tesoro o con algo mucho más sorprendente.

—Esa es la letra de madre… —la reconoció la otra, pues habíamos visto su escritura cientos de veces en las lecciones que nos daba.

—Pero ¿qué dice? —volvió a preguntar mi otra hermana pequeña.

—Dice… —Niké intentó descifrar la escritura, pero no pudo leer símbolos tan antiguos.

—Dice «Atenea» —sentencié yo, casi sin aliento.

Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, como si un frío se hubiera apoderado de mí y me recordara la cercanía de la muerte. Tomé el papel con cuidado de no romperlo y tiré la caja a un lado. Mis hermanas tuvieron que hacerse a un lado cuando salí corriendo nuevamente. Sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía adónde debía ir, pero ignoraba qué iba a ocurrir. Solo me guiaba la desesperación por ser suficiente, por ser la líder y la hermana mayor, por no fallarle ni a Palas ni al recuerdo de Adara. Con el trozo de papel en la mano, abrí la puerta de golpe y volví a enfrentarme a la noche.

—¡Nerva!

Niké me alcanzó y me obligó a girarme tomándome del hombro. Las gemelas llegaron poco después y por fin les presté atención. Por un segundo me pregunté por qué lloraban y por qué me miraban con tanto miedo. ¿Sería mi aspecto? ¿Sería la sangre?

—¡No me detengas! —me escuché gritarle a mi hermana al mismo tiempo que me quitaba su brazo de encima—. ¡Esto tengo que hacerlo sola!

—¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin antes explicarnos qué está pasando! —me exigió, pero cuando hizo el amago de tomarme del cuello de mi túnica gris y harapienta para darme un nuevo puñetazo se detuvo sorprendida, pues me la quité de encima con un empujón.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —le grité y hasta yo misma me sorprendí del poder y de la fuerza que manó de mi voz. Era como si un poder que hasta entonces desconocía se hubiera apoderado de mi persona y actuaba a través de mí—. ¡Un Caballero de Oro acaba de llevarse a Palas!


End file.
